Skullgirls
by anonymus1015
Summary: la vida de un pequeño no es tan fácil como se piensa,mas cuando tus mismos padres te abandonan ¿no? pero no creo que quieras escuchar de eso...quieres? pues ven,déjame contarte mi vida
1. Chapter 1

Skullgirls

cap.1:recuerdos

sinceramente lo poco que eh vivido ya es sufuciente para saber que la vida puede ser una verdadera mierda,y como negar que quise acabar con ella pero luego descubri que era una salida facil,

la salida de los cobardes,asique decidi seguir mi vida,a estas alturas,ya con 16 años,se muy bien lo que quiero,pero eso ahora no es el tema,dejame contarte mi por la mujer que yo durante 1 año llame madre que mis padres

biologicos me dejaron en un orfanato,eso me entristecio al grado de quedarme todo el dia solo,sin hablar,casi no comia,de todas formas la comida del orfanato no es muy buena y algunos chicos me miraban feo,como si fuera un monstruo,fue haci hasta un par de semanas.

Una chica se me acerco,yo pense que lo hacia para burlarse de mi como muchos otros pero este no fue el caso.

?:hola...

No se porque queria hablar conmigo,ya la habia visto antes,no sabia su nombre asique me quede callado.

?:me llamo nadia y tu?

Nadia? pense,era un nombre un poco extaño pero decidi decirle el mio

-Me llamo cristian...

Nadia:cristian...lindo nombre

-Gracias...igual el tuyo

Nadia:te eh estado mirando estos dias...eres bastante callado

-Si...lo se...pero no hay mucho de lo que puedo hablar,soy mas maduro que la mayoria de aca,por eso no me molesto en hacer amigos

Nadia:yo tampoco tengo amigos,por eso estoy hablando contigo,para poder ser tu amiga...

La quede mirando un momento,pelo corto,morena,ojos azules,era bastante linda para la edad que teniamos pero eso no me importaba,hice una seña para que se sentara ami lado

-Asique...de que quieres hablar?

Nadia:me gustaria saber mas de ti

Mire la muralla por un momento y decidi hablar

-Mis padres me abandonaron cuando tenia una semana de nacido,supongo que no les importaba,eso me lastimo pero solo por una semana,luego de eso cambia bastante,supongo,

la mayoria me mira feo,no soy un mostruo,solo acepte la verdad y que hay de ti?

Nadia:pues mis padres me dejaron aqui al mes de haber nacido,por lo que me dijieron,ellos le dijieron a la señora que no tenian los recursos para otra boca mas,como tu eso me entristecio

pero luego de un tiempo lo acepte,y aqui esto ahora

Vimos como a se hacia de noche asique decidimos entrar pero antes de eso

Nadia:quieres que hablemos mañana?

La mire y luego le di la espalda

-Esta bien pero esta vez como amigos-asi entre nuevamente,sin verla,me sentia bastante feliz,habia coneguido una amiga,para mi eso era mucho.

Pasaron 2 meses,yo y nadia nos habiamos echo mejores amigos,aveces la ayudaba cuando la molestaban o golpiaban,siempre le dicia que ella seria la chica mas fuerte del mundo,

eso la animaba bastante,al dia siguiente era mi cumpleaños,solo nadia lo sabia y como regalo me dio una pulzera con la descripcion "mejores amigos" la recibi sorprendido,era la primera vez que alguien me daba algo bueno

y que se haya tomado el tiempo para hacerlo me puse tan feliz que la abraze,yo y ella nos sorpendimos,me separe rapido y nos quedamos mirando,ambos estabamos sonrojados y algo me motivo a hacercarme a ella hasta quedar centimetros separados

teniamos 4 años pero teniamos la cosas bastante claras,nos acercamos lentamente cuando ibamos a juntar nuestros labias,la puerta se abre asustandonos a ambos,era aquella señora que no me moleste en aprender su nombre,

nos miro sorprendida pero luego fijo su atencion en mi

?:cristian,cariño,hay una familia que te va a adoptar,no es maravilloso?

Al contrario,senti como el mundo se derrumbara,me quede sin palabras y vi que nadia estaba por lorrar,haci que decidi hablar

-!No dejare que me aparte de nadia¡

Vi como me miro sorprendida pero luego me dijo

?:cristian esto es una gran oportunidad,una familia te va a adoptar deberias estar feliz

-Pero...-Senti una mano en mi hombro

Nadia:esta bien cristian-vi como estaba llorando y eso me iso sentir peor-me puedo cuidar sola

-...nadia-susurre-me da un momento para despedirme?

?:claro pero debes estar abajo en 10 minutos-y salio de la habitacion,me gire y vi a nadia llorando,sus manos en su cara.

-No queria esto...-

Nadia:e-era evidente que este d-dia llegaria...-y se lanzo sobre mi diciendome-t-te voy a extrañar.

Correspondi su abazo,note que estaba a punto de llorar,pero no lo hice,la separe de mi,la mire,esos preciosos ojos...me harian fala,

me acerque y le di un corto beso le dije-Y-yo tambien te extrañare-estaba quebrado,de verdad,no queria esto,puedo aguantar toda mi vida aqui si ella esta ami lado,

me despedi una vez mas y baje las escaleras,vi a las personas que me ivan a adoptar,se notaba que eran de altos recursos,les di mi peor mirada,por su necesidad,me separaria de nadia

per me rendi,salimos del orfanato y subi a su camioneta y alli estaba,en la puerta pricipal dandome la sonrisa mas triste de mi vida,sabia que ella estaba peor que yo,lo ultimo que vi de ella ese dia

fue la lagrima que cai por su mejilla y cuando desaparecio de mi vista,mire la pulzera que ella me habia echo.

-jamas te olvidare...te amo nadia-y bese la pulsera,era lo ultimo que podia hacer,y asi fue como derrame lagrimas por primera vez en meses.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:Recuerdos parte 2

Aun no podia creer que me habian separado de nadia,no puedo evitar llorar mientras siento que esos idiotas que me adoptaron me miran

-Quienes son?

?:mi nombre es patrick y ella es mi esposa caroline

-Porque me adoptaron ami?

Patrick:bueno...el plan era adoptar un bebe pero aquella se ora nos conto tu historia,sentimos pena por ti y decidimos adoptarte.

-Pena? me adoptaron por sentir pena por mi?

Caroline:asi es,no deberias estar asi de molesto,no te alegra que te adoptaramos.

-Hace un par de meses no me hubiera molestado que lo hicieran-

Patrick:hace un par de meses? acaso sucedio algo tan importante para que no quisieras que te adoptaran

Caroline:deja de hacer tantas preguntas patrick,vas a hacer que se moleste mas

Patrick::esta bien...

Viajamos por una hora mas y llegamos al hogar que desde hoy yo pertenecia,no estaba nada mal,era inmensa,yo pense que era una exageracion de casa,ellos habieron la puerta y me invitaron a pasar,molesto,aun lo estaba pero decidi pasar,adentro vi a una chica,mayor que yo.

Patrik:ella es nuestra hija sasha

-sasha?-un nombre que sonaba bastante mal para mi gusto,no la salude,ella lo hice primero...bueno casi

Sasha:asi que el sera mi hermano menor?

Patrick:asi es y tendras que tratarlo como tal

Sentia que me miraba con odio

Patrick:ven te mostrare tu cuarto

Empezamos a subir las escaleras y me dirijio hasta el fin del pasillo y abrio la puerta,era una habitacion bastante grande,era como tres vezes mas grande que mi cuarto del orfanato

Patrick:te gusta?

-si...supongo

Patrick:bueno...es un buen comienzo,supongo-vi como salia de la habitacion,lo primero que hice fue cerrar la puerta y tirarme en la cama,me dormi apenas tocarla y como no ella estaba en mis sue os,me sentia mal a dejarla sola,sin proteccion,de seguro la estara molestando,pensamientos asi fueron los que me despertaron,vi el reloj,3 am,decidi bajar por algo de comida pero si comia a esa hora posiblemente ya no vuelva a dormir asique decidi tomar un vaso de leche pero tibia para dormirme enseguida,mientras calentaba el vaso escuche la voz de la que ahora debia llamar hermana

Sasha:que haces despierto a esta hora?

-tenia hambre-respondi sin prestarle mucha atencion

Sasha...no estaras aqui por mucho tiempo verdad?

-tienes razon,me ire pronto-

Sasha:puedo saber porque?

Sinceramente no se porque le respondi

-porque abandone a la unica persona que me quiso de verdad-

Sasha:ya veo...estas enamorado verdad?

-si...-

Sasha:tienes solo 4 a os

-y? un adulto cree que porque uno es peque o esta confuso y no sabe que es el amor de verdad...tal vez tenga 4 a os pero se lo que significan muchas cosas

Sasha:ya veo...bueno te deseo lo mejor.

-gracias-pensaba en ir a visitar a nadia en unos dias pero para poder salir necesito ganarme la cofienza de esos 2 y eso me llevo exactamente 2 semanas,ya era de tarde asique decidi salir pero cuando estaba en la puerta

Caroline:a donde vas?

me quede pensando una mentira y le dije -ire a hacer algunos amigos-

Caroline:oh bueno pues ve pero no muy lejos

Sali,fue muy facil no pude creer que verdad se lo creyo,comenze a correr,me tomo 2 horas llegar al orfanato,realmente estaba lejos...bueno no tanto debo admitir que me perdi un par de veces,entre y pude ver a la se ora,me miro sorprendida y me pregunto

?:que haces aqui?

-vine a visitar a nadia-

?:ya veo...tus padres saben que estas aqui

-ellos no son mis padres-

?:...lamento decirte esto pero nadia fue adoptada

Senti que todo ami alrededor se derrumbaba

-q-que?-

?:lo que oiste...

Lorrar,eso lo que queria hacer pero no pude,sali sin decir otra palabra mas,y me puse a pensar-adoptada...quien sabe cuando la volvere aver-mire la pulzera que me dio ese dia,  
lo mire bastante tiempo y empeze a caminar sin saber adonde iba... 


	3. Chapter 3

Skullgirls

Cap.3:nuevo conocido

Ya habian pasado 12 a os,caminaba por la calle,ya era tarde,cerca de las 2 AM,cuando unos sei tipos me rodiaron,era obvio lo que querian

?:hey idiota mas te vale entregar todo el dinero que tengas o te patearemos el trasero

-porque no se van de aqui,les ira mejor se los aseguro-

?:que dijiste?

-que se marchen idiota o es que estas sordo?-

?:suficiente-vi como tomaba su cuchillo,no era nada nuevo-estas muerto-vi como se lanzaba ami pero fui mas rapido y le quite el cuchillo y se lo puse en el cuello

-te lo dire una vez mas,largo-

?:esta bien,me ire-vi como sus amigos ya no estaban y el huye como el cobarde que es.

-putos cobardes-segui caminando y llegue a un hotel tenia dinero de sobra ya que me roe la tarjeta de mi padre adoptivo y su clave no fue dificil adivinarla

-buenas,necesito una habitacion-

?:obviamente,por cuantas noches?

-solo esta-

?:aqui tiene-me entrega las llaves-piso 14 habitacion 32

-gracias-y subi por las escaleras,eran bastantes pisos pero no soporto los acensores,les tengo panico,llege a mi habitacion,entre y era lujosa pero era una sola noche

Al dia suguiente

Desperte y lo primero que ise fue ballarme,vestirme y marcharme si antes dar las gracias otra vez

-gracias se or-

?:no hay de que,vaya con cuidado

Sali y segui con mi caminata,no salia de la ciudad,haci pase hasta las 8 de la noche,vi un local de desayunos,necesitaba mantenerme despierto asique entre para tomar un cafe,al entrar fije mi vista en una chica que iba vestida con ropas de escuela y un sombrero,solo vi su espalda y me acerque al du o del local

?:buenas,se le ofrece algo?

-un cafe-

?:solo eso?

-asi es-

?:puede ir a sentarse se lo llevare en un momento

-gracias-me sente en la ultima mesa y me sente a mirar por la ventana,la ciudad era relmente bella en la noche pense,pero de un momento a otro me senti mas pesado de lo normal,conocia esa sensacion,alguien me estaba mirando,mire en la direccion y era aquella chica que vi al entrar,se giro rapidamente pero fije mas mi atencion en el idiota que se le acerco por las espalda,vi como le agarro el trasero y le susurro algo,me levante de inmediato y cuando estaba cerca escuche una voz mas masculina

?:no gracias,ya estamos bebiendo algo

?:que voz mas grave tiene se ora pero me gusta-escuche por parte del idiota y antes de que otra cosa pasara,agarre su brazo

-sueltala-

?;eh? largo chico solo la invito a tomar algo

eso me molesto mas

-creo que no me escuchaste-aprete su brazo mas fuerte,su hueso llego a sonar,mas bien se escuchaba como se trisaba,se agacho supongo que por el dolor-  
dije sueltala

?:esta bien pero sueltame!

Lo aprete un poco mas y luego lo solte

?:pagaras esto pedazo de mierda!-vi como salio corriendo,vi a la chica y note que estaba sorprendida pero lo que mas me llamo la atencion de ella eran sus hojos,carmesi

?:se or su cafe

lo tome-gracias-y volvi a sentarme en el mismo lugar,mirando por la ventana otra vez,deje de mirar cuando escuche unos pasos que se dirijian hacia mi,  
mire y era ella,se acercaba timidamente,se puso frente ami y dijo

?:gracias por ayudarme se or

se or? eso me ofendio un poco

-de nada y no me digas se or me hace sentir viejo filia-note como se sorprendio ante mi comentario

Filia:como sabes mi nombre?

-esta escrito en tu ropa-le dije y vi que miro su pecho derecho y vio su nombre anotado

Filia:no sabia que mi nombre estaba escrito en mi ropa

-de verdad? acaso no miras tu ropa?

Filia:no...estoy un poco ocupada intentando recordar

-ya veo,y como se llama tu parasito?-pregunte mientras le daba un sorvo a mi cafe

Filia:c-como sabes que tengo un...

-cuando te quite a aquel idiota vi un peque o resplandor amarillo debajo de tu gorra-

Filia:ya veo...

?:filia debemos irnos

Filia:pero el nos ayudo samson

Samson:podemos protegernos solos

-no te protegeras muy bien con ese genio de mierda que tienes-dije mientras tomaba de mi cafe

Samson:hey! que dijiste ni ato?

-lo que oiste-mire a filia-no debes estar parada ahi,sientate si quieres

Filia:yo...

-no muerdo y no te lastimare obviamente-vi como se sentaba frente ami

Filia:gracias...

-que haces sola a esta hora?-fui muy directo,apenas la conocia y creia que no me responderia pero no fue asi

Filia:la verdad esque...no recuerdo nada mas que mi nombre...

-ya veo...-mire a samson y note que se puso nervioso-no le as preguntado a samson? el esta en tu cabeza,literalmente-

Filia:no,no creo que el sepa de mi pasado...

-okay,pues-le di el ultimo sorvo ami cafe-debo irme-

Filia:espera!-grito y gire a verla,era obvio que estaba avergonzada,acaba de gritar en un establecimiento aunque solo estemos los dos-  
yo...no tengo donde quedarme y me preguntaba si tu si...

La verdad esque lo tenia pero me saldria mas caro

-si lo tengo,sigueme-le dije sin darle mucha mas importancia

Ya eran alrededor de las 11 de la noche y aun asi habia bastante gente en las calles,llegamos al mismo hotel en el que me quede la noche anterior

?:ah! cristian,la misma habitacion?

un dia me llevo hacerme amigo de aquel se or

-asi es richard-

Richard:oh veo que tienes compa ia,quieres servicios...ya sabes

-no es mi novia richard-dije un poco sonrojado

Richard:por cuantos dias?

-esta noche-

Richard:aqui tienes-me entrego las llaves-ten una buena noche

No hay que ser inteligente para saber a que se referia,vi que filia me seguia,estaba un poco asustada

-sucede algo?-

Filia:que piso es?

-14,por?-

Filia:me dan miedo las alturas?

Samson:por favor...

-no te preocupes no pasara nada-note que se calmo mas-aunque quien descarta que el edificio se derrumbe-dije

Filia:q-que?

Samson:no te quiedes quieta eso no pasara solo te quiere asustar

-llegamos-abri la puerta y vi el asombro en su cara

Filia:wow de verdad puedo quedarme aqui?

-si solo por hoy ya que ma ana me marcho-

Filia:a donde vas?

-no tengo un destino,solo camino-

Filia:ya veo,ves samson el es de confiar

Samson:lo que digas

-ya es tarde porque no se duermen?-

Samson:hey no somos tus hijos

Filia:SI!

Samson:*suspiro*maldita sea

Me quite la ropa ay mismo y vi que filia se tapo los hojos

Filia:q-que h-haces?

-me quito la ropa,algun problema?-

Filia:si ay un problema,jamas vi aun homre sin ropa

-hey lo hago para dormir mas comodo,no lo hago para ti-

Filia:lose pero...me da verguenza

-lo se pero es algo que debes perder-

Filia:b-bien,d-donde dormire yo?

-en la cama-

Filia:y tu?

-en la cama-

Filia:q-que?

-te molesta?-

Filia:no p-pe...

-bien entonces acuestate,no le veo lo malo-

Samson:hey si la tocas...

-no le hare nada,ya lo dije-

Samson:bien

Filia:podrias darte vuelta?

-bien...-

Me deriji ala cama y me sente en ella mirando la pared hasta que senti peso al otro lado de la cama,ahi me acoste y filia iso lo mismo ambos mirabamos la pared corrrespondiente a cada lado hasta que sono un trueno y filia se aferro ami brazo

-q-que haces?-

Filia:m-me asustan los t-truenos...

-ay algo a que no le temas-dije sonrojado,no por la verguenza sino porque mi brazo estaba entre sus pechos

Filia:l-lo siento-me solto,me senti un poco mal ya que todos le temen a algo,ella me dio la espalda y decidi hacer algo que no va conmigo,la di vuelta y la abraze-q-que haces?

-lo siento no queria que te molestara mi comentario...-

Filia:n-no importa

-si quieres me quedo asi hasta que te duermas-

Filia:E-esta bien-ella se acurruco en mi pecho y alos 10 minutos se quedo dormida,yo la mire bien,era realmente hermosa,delgada,ojos hermosos y su cara como la de un angel durmiendo,  
sacudi mi cabeza y me dije ami mismo-en que estoy pensando? la acabo de conocer...-asi me quede hasta unos 20 minutos despues que cerre los ojos y me quede dormido,era la primera noche en 12 a os en la que no la pasaria solo... 


	4. Chapter 4

Skullgirls

Cap 4:un antiguo amor

Desperte temprano,bastante temprano,alrededor de las 7 AM y vi que filia se aferraba ami brazo,me sonroje pero por alguna razon ella me acordaba a nadia

-Nadia...-susurre pero al parecer no era el unico despierto

Samson:porque la miras tanto-me dijo,note el odio en sus palabras

-no tengo porque decirte-

Samson:escucha bien ni o,te lo dije una vez y lo volvere a decir,si la tocas

-que haras?-le interrumpi-me joderas la vida como lo hiciste con ella?-vi que se sorprendio con mi comentario

Samson:asi que lo sabes...

Filia:saber que?-dijo ella pero aun poco dormida,posiblemente haya escuchado la conversacion

-nada...cosas de hombres-dije y asi no hiso nada mas que sonrojarse-por cierto puedes soltar mi brazo-dije un poco molesto

Filia:-me solto enseguida-l-lo siento

-ya no importa debo irme-

Filia:puedo ir contigo?

Samson:que estas diciendo?

-...no me importa si quieres venir,ven,pero no te quedes atras-me levante,olvidando que estaba desnudo,vi como filia se sonrojo mas y giro su cara

Filia:a-aun no me acostumbro a e-eso

-lo se,ten-le extendi su ropa-creo que debes cambiar de ropa.

Filia:pero esta es la unica que tengo

Suspire ante esa respuesta-supongo que te comprare algo-

Filia:d-de verdad?

-si,pero ma ana en la tarde-

Filia:gracias

-de nada-dije despues de vestirme,mire por la ventana-al parecer va a llover-suspire-tendre que comprar paraguas,mas dinero perdido-pense,estas lista?

Filia:si

-bien vamos-

Salimos de la habitacion,bajamos las escaleras y salimos del por unas 2 horas y llegamos a una nueva parte para mi,las casas,los caminos y otras cosas estaban construidas sobre agua.

Filia: donde estamos?

-no lose-

Samson:perfecto estamos perdidos

Seguimos caminando hasta que escuche un grito,por unos tipos de callejones,corri en direccion hacia el grito seguido por filia,  
al parecer eran 4 chicos tratando de robar a una mezcla de mujer-pez,no dude en ayudarla tomando a unos de ellos del brazo y quebrandoselo,sus amigos se asustaron y apuntaron sus armas ami,estaban tiritando no tendria problemas quitandole lar armas,empeze por uno que aparentava tener 18 a os,le quite su arma y le dispare en el pie,  
cayo al suelo de inmediato y uno de sus amigos huyo,y el otro miro a su amigo que huyo y cuando volvio a mirar defrente ya tenia el armas en su cabeza.

-una-dije

?:q-que?-dijo asustado

-dame una razon para no dispararte-

?:y-yo

-uno-conte

?:Espera!

-dos-

?:Solo tengo 13 a os!-grito a todo pulmon

-...-lo quede mirando y baje el arma-vete-

?:g-gracias

-mire al tipo en el suelo-tu tambien

?:no puedo moverme!

-pues te las arreglas solo-le dije y diriji mi mirada a filia,estaba asustado,note que aun sostenia el arroje lejos y luego me acerque a la chica

?:p-por f-favor no m-me lastime

-descuida no te are nada ven-le extendi la mano,se notaba que la chica no tenia mas de 14 a os

?:-ella tomo mi mano-g-gracias

-ya no importa,vives en algun lugar?

?:si p-pero ahora estoy trabajando

-vamos-le dije-te llevare a tu trabajo-le dije

?:gracias-me dijo,mientras me dirijia a su trabajo aproveche de hablar con filia

-te asuste-

Filia:si...no esperaba que hicieras eso

-esos tipos se lo buscaron-

Filia:lo entiendo pero...

?:llegamos-dijo

-un restaurante?-

?:si,soy mesera

-oh esta bie-un rugido me distrajo pero no de un mostruo si no de alguien...con hambre

Filia:oh...lo siento

?:jejeje si gustan pueden pasar a comer

Filia:podemos cristian?

Suspiro-bien,entremos-dije un poco molesto

Entramos,era un restaurante bastante bonito,peque o el unico punto negativo que tenia.

?:oh ahi estas Minette

Minette:lo siento se or Yu wan tuve problemas al regresar

Yu wan:estas bien?

Minette:si,este se or me ayudo-odiaba que me digan se or-

Yu wan: oh muchas gracias por ayudarla

-no hay de que-

Yu wan:si quiere podemos ofrecerle comida gratis a usted y su novia-dijo refiriendose a filia

-novia?-

Minette:son novios?-dijo un poco emocionada

Filia:q-que?

-no,no lo somos-

Yu wan:oh lo siento

-no importa-

Yu wan:bueno que desean comer?

-arroz con pescado-

Filia:me gustaria una sopa

Yu wan:esta bien Minette llevara sus ordenes

-gracias-yo y filia no sentamos en la mesa de la esquina del lado de la ventana

Filia:porque piensan que somos novios?

-porque somos de la misma edad y porque eres bonita

Filia:c-crees que soy linda?

-si,te molesta que te lo diga?

Filia:n-no,de echo...me alegra

Samson:puag-dijo samson con asco

Filia:oh...ahi esta ese tipo

-quien?-

Filia:del que me ayudaste hace unos dias

-eh?-mire y era verdad estaba con un amigo al parecer estaba coqueteando con Minette,quien no trai lo que pedimos,ni corto ni peresozo me acerque-  
vaya nos volvemos aver idiota-

?:eh?,t-tu?

?:quien es el ricardo?

Ricardo:es el tipo que casi me rompe el brazo

?:asi que tu eres eh? te dire al-

-calla,estoy hablando con el-

?:eh? como te atreves idiota!-grito sacando un machete,vi como filia corria para ayudarme pero no fue necesario tome su brazo,fue facil quitarle el machete,le hice un corte desde la mejilla al ojo y asu amigo Ricardo le corte cerca del estomago,  
luego de eso salieron corriendo,vi que deje asustado a Yu wan a Minette y a Filia luego de mirarlos solte enseguida el machete

-losiento-

Yu wan:no te preocupes nos ayudaste a quitarnos dos idiotas

Minette:aqui tienen

-gracias-dije recibiendo mi plato y yendo a sentarme otra vez

Filia:gracias-dijo sentandose ami lado

Samson:dime chico,esa pulsera que tienes es tuya?

Me sorprendi ante esa pregunta-si...es mia-

Filia:pulsera? puedo verla?

-si,ten-dije quitandome la pulsera y entregandosela

Filia:vaya es bastante linda,aqui dice "mejores amigos"...quien te la dio

-una chica que conoci cuando peque o...resulta que yo soy huerfano-

Filia:losiento...

-ya no importa,en el orfanato conoci una chica llamada...-

?:que fueron todos esos gritos

-eh?-conocia esa voz

Yu wan:unos tipos llegaron e intentaron seducir a Minette

?:eh? estas bien Minette?

Minette:estoy bien Nadia,aquel chico me ayudo 2 veces-dijo apuntandome

Nadia:oh ya veo-escuche sus pasos derijidos ami,estaba nervioso,de verdad sera ella?.

Nadia:un gusto soy Nadia,Nadia fortune y tu?

-y-yo-estaba nervioso,no queria darme vuelta

Filia:aqui tienes tu pulzera cristian-hubo un silencio sepulcral

Nadia:c-cristian?

-a-a pasado tiempo nadia-dije levantandome del asiento y mirandola de frente

Nadia:e-eres t-tu...

Cualquiera creeria que me daria un abrazo pero en vez de eso resivi una bofetada

Nadia: eres un idiota,crei que habias...muerto-dijo llorando y lanzandose ami abrazandome-crei...que te habias olvidado de mi...

Correspondi el abrazo y dije-en estos 12 largos a os,no hubo un dia en que no pensara en ti-

Nadia:cristian...

-nadia...-dije acercandome a su cara lentamete pero algo nos distrajo

Yu wan:me pueden decir que pasa aqui?

Salimos de aquel tipo de trance en que solo estabamos los dos

Nadia:el es cristian,es mi mejor amigo,estuvimos juntos en el orfanato

Samson:eso no explica mucho porque casi se besan-dijo,note que filia nos miraba con un poco de celos?

Nadia:eso es porque...

-no debo explicarte nada samson-

Samson:solo decia

-Que as echo estos a os-

Nadia:pues...es una larga historia

-tengo tiempo de sobra-

Nadia:entonces es mejor que te sientes

-ven-le dije para que me siguiera a la mesa donde estaba filia-sentemonos-

Nadia:Quien es ella?

-ella es...-

Filia:mi nombre es filia,un gusto-dijo

Nadia:porque estan juntos?

-veras luego de huir de casa,empeze a recorrer cualquier sitio,pasaba casi todo el dia,pues un dia,en un tipo de cafeteria conoci a filia,la ayude contra el mismo idiota que estuvo aqui,luego de eso empezamos a viajar juntos y llegamos aqui-

Nadia:ya veo...pues y me siento muy conforme con la vida que tengo

-ya veo pues se que esto sonara un poco molesto pero no tenemos un lugar para quedarnos-

Nadia:no hay problema puedes quedarte en mi habitacion

-y filia?-

Nadia:tambien,mi habitacion es bastante grande

-ya veo-dije-pues de agradecimiento trabajare aqui-

Yu wan:no hace falta

-es solo por agradecimientto-

Yu wan:esta bien,entonces empezaras ma ana

-esta bien-dije-filia adelantaremos algo,iremos a comprar ahora

Filia:de verdad?

-si-

Nadia:comprar?

-si,veras,ella solo tiene la ropa de escuela asique le dije que iriamos a comprarle mas ropa-

Nadia:puedo ir tambien? yo tengo poca ropa tambien

-veras...-dije-eres idiota?-escuche una voz en mi mente-puedes verlas con la ropa que a ti te guste-pero yo noy un pervertido-me dije ami mismo-oh encerio?  
dijo esa voz en mi cabeza-bueno un poco-pense-entonces que esperas?-dijo esa voz en mi cabeza-esta bien-le dije a nadia-vamos

Filia y Nadia:si!

Hoy seria un dia muuuuuuy largo. 


	5. Chapter 5

skullgirls

cap. 5:un dia de relajacion

salimos a la tienda luego de comer,fue un viaje corto para mi pero en verdad llevabamos 2 horas caminando

Nadia:aqui es.

-bien,vayan ustedes yo las espero aqui sentado-dije mientras les entregaba el dinero-pero quiero que lo uen bien y no en estupideces-

Nadia:si lo haremos,vamos filia.

Filia:bien.-dijo,entraron en la tienda,supuse que no las veria en un rato

-eres tonto no?-dijo aquella voz en mi cabeza-quien eres?-pense-pues tu obviamente-me respondio-mas bien soy una parte de ti-dijo dejandome confundido-  
parte de mi? acaso estoy dividido en partes?-pense-algo asi-me respodio-soy la parte pervertida que tines-eh?-pense-parte pervertida?...eso suena estupido-pense-  
si lose pero asi es,de no ser por mi no hubieras venido con ellas-me dijo-yo vine con ellas para protejerlas-pense firmemente-si claro-me dijo-eso no quita la idea que las quieras ver probandose la ropa para ti no?-me dijo-y-yo jamas pensaria eso-afrontalo,eres un pervertido-no es cierto-.

Riccardo:es el!-grito

-tu denuevo?-dije pero no estaba solo,venia con su banda por decirlo asi

?:de verdad es el? es solo un ni o como pudo hacerte eso-dijo mientras la gente que caminaba por ahi los miraba con... miedo?

Ricardo:que su edad no te enga e,parece ser un maestro del combate cuerpo a cuerpo

?:de verdad-dijo otro hombre,en total eran 10,pero si peleaban como el seria facil ganar,y lo fue,los idiotas se me tiraron encima pero fui mas rapido,golpee a uno en la cara y a otro en el estomago-  
idioas-dije-mientras los seguia golpeando,uno trato de dispararme,al parecer era el unico con un arma asique no perdi el tiempo y se la quite lo mas rapido posible,luego apunte a todos ellos-ahora escuche idiotas,si vuelven a hacercarse ami o a ualqier otra persona no dudare en matarlos-les dije asustandolos,luego de eso todos huyeron y note que nadia y filia ya habian salido de la tienda.

nadia y filia:estas bien?-me dijieron preocupadas.

-si lo estoy-dije pero la chala fue interrumpida.

?:alto!-grito una chica-escuche el sonido de armas levantandose,era obvio qque debia levantar los brazos pero antes de eso les ise se as a nadia y filia para que huyeran-

-si?-dije

?:procederemos a arrestarte porfavor no te resistas-me dijo aquella chica.

escuche los pasos de un sujeto pero antes de que llegara ami me di vuelta,la mire alos ojos y le dije-yo tambien te extra e parasoul-le dije con sarcasmo

Parasoul:eh? como sabes mi nombre-me dijo-identificate.

-cristian-dije-me recuerdas ahora?.

Parasoul:cristian?...de verdad eres tu?

-quien mas-le dije

Parasoul:eres tu!-dijo mientras corria ami y me abrazaba-te extra e tanto-me dijo

?:mi se ora el es un criminal!-grito unos de sus soldados.

Parasoul:criminal?-dijo-no es ningun criminal es mi amigo.

?:amigo?

Parasoul:asi es,cursamos juntos la academia de entrenamiento

?:ya veo.

Parasoul:que te trae por aqui cristian?

-estaba paseando con unas amigas-

Parasoul:amigas? acaso ya tienes novia-me dijo de forma burlona.

-no,no la tengo-le dije-buen fue lindo enontrarse de nuevo pero debo irme

Parasoul:bien,puedes irte-me dijo-pero recuerda lo que dijo mi madre.

-si...lo recuerdo.-dije mientras caminaba,me tomo 2 horas volver al restaurante y apenas entrar nadia y filia se me lanzaron encima

Nadia y filia:estas bien?!

-s-si-dije nervioso ya que se pegaron tanto ami que sentia sus pechos pegados ami cuerpo-te dije que eras un pervertido-dijo aquella voz en mi cabeza

Nadia:estaba preocupada por ti

Filia:y yo

Samson:por favor,el sabe como defenderse solo

Yu wan:bueno lo importante esque estas bien,pero ya es tarde deben ir a dormir ya que ma ana empiezas a trabajar ma ana chico

-si lo hare-dije subiendo las escaleras con nadia y filia,entre y vi que nadia tenia razon,su habitacion era gigante y solo para ella,bueno ahora estando filia y o llenaremos un poco mas el lugar.

-tienes un ba o nadia?-

Nadia:si aquella habitacion.

-gracias-entre al ba o

Nadia:hey filia.

Filia:si?

Nadia:as visto a cristian desnudo?

Filia:e-eh?

Nadia:lo as visto?-pregunto nuevamente

Filia:s-solo la e-espalda?

Nadia:oh ya veo...lo quieres ver?

Filia:q-que?

Nadia:vamos,se te nota que te gusta

Filia:e-el no me gusta

Nadia:oh de verdad?

Filia:b-bueno tal vez un poco

Samson:que!? como te puede gustar ese chico?

Filia:b-bueno el no es muy amigable que digamos pero siempre a estado hay cuando lo necesitamos samson

Samson:el no a estado siempre hay cuando lo necesitas que digamos-dijo el.

luego de un rato sali del ba o con una toalla amarrada ami cintura-hey,porque samson grito?

Filia:po-porque

Nadia:nada solo era una peque a conversacion

-Oh ya veo-dije mientras me ponia mi ropa

Nadia:no vas a dormir?

-no,duermo mas tarde-dije-pero filia tu debes dormir ahora

Filia:porque?

Samson:tu no eres su padre-me dijo molesto-

-no,no lo soy pero quiero que duerma bien-dije

Filia:esta bien

Samson:hey-le dijo a filia-

Filia:tranquilo samson de todas formas tengo sue o

Samson:no te creo-le dijo mientras filia se acostaba-

Suspire mientras nadia se me acercaba

Nadia:quieres ver mi lugar favorito?-me susurro al oido

-B-bien-le dije,ella tomo mi mano y subimos al techo

Nadia:aqui vengo cuando necesito pensar bien las cosas,miro las estrellas o simplemente la ciudad

-guau-dije asombrado,todo se veia hermoso,las estrellas,la ciudad y...ella.

Nadia:que paso con la familia que te adopto?

-eran amables pero me marche en un par de dias-

Nadia:porque?

-Porque...queria verte,pero el dia que fui al orfanato me dijieron que ya te habian adoptado-

Nadia:ya veo...-dijo algo sonrojada-

-por cierto...quien te adopto?-le pregunte curioso

Nadia:unos sujetos alos que le tome aprecio...resulta que el tiempo paso y nos volvimos una banda,robamos y matabamos si era necesario para mantener a un amigo con vida,eramos una familia hasta quel dia...en que todos murieron

-murieron?-

Nadia:asi es...nuestra ultima mision fue robar una gema a vitale pero resulta que nos descubrieron y nos acorralaron y nos dijieron que si entregabamos la gema nos dejarian ir,sabia que eso era mentira y decidi...tragarla

-te tragaste una gema?-

Nadia:asi es...gracias al poder de esa gema sigo con vida,veras tu notaste mis cicatrices no?

-si,si las note-

Nadia:esos fueron todos los cortes que me isieron,en otras palabras me descuartisaron pero gracias a la gema sigo con vida

-ya veo-dije con un poco de tristeza

Nadia:que ay de ti?-me dijo-como sobreiviste si te marchaste de tu hogar?

-bueno...caminaba casi todo el dia...y asi fue hasta cumplir 10 a os,entre a una academia de entrenamiento de los soldados que sirven ala princesa,  
aprendi a luchar y ademas conoci a la princesa

Nadia:conoces ala princesa?

-si,ademas fuimos y somos buenos amigos,de echo la vi hoy,pero alos 14 a os me marche de la academia y empeze a vivir solo,  
le sacaba dinero al sujeto que me adopto y en estos largos 12 a os no a cambiado la clave ni nada-

Nadia:ya veo...

-pero tambien-le interrumpi-no habia un dia en que no pensara en ti...como estabas...cuanto habias crecido...si te habias echo mas fuerte,  
eran las preguntas que estaban en mi cabeza todo el dia-

Nadia:y-yo tambien pensaba en ti todo el dia...-me dijo sonrojada y mirando el cielo-

-nadia-le dije

Nadia:qu...-la interrumpi con un beso rapido y corto pero que iso que nos miraramos bastante tiempo.

-te amo-le dije y le di otro beso que ela no tardo en corresponder,nos besamos hasta quedar sin aire y ella me dijo.

Nadia:yo tambien te amo-y nos volvimos a besar pero esta vez con mas pasion por decirlo asi,tanto que la cargue como princesa y la lleve a otra habitacion lanzandola en la cama y besandola nuevamente,seguimos hasta quedar sin aire y ella dijo-estas yendo muy rapido-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-lose...lo siento-le dije.

Nadia:pero...yo tambien lo quiero-luego de es ella fue la que me beso,note que mientras estabamos besandonos ella me quitaba la ropa,lo cual yo tambien hacia...luego de quedarnos desnudos me puse sobre ella y la bese nuevamente solo que eta vez iba bajando y lamiendo todo su cuerpo,lo cual hacia que ella soltara gemidos,luego de lamer u cuerpo subi nuevamente y le dije

-estas segura?-le pregunte

Nadia:si...-me dijo,entre en ella suavemente lu cual iso que ella soltara un grito de dolor y placer.-te lastime?-le pregunte-  
Nadia:no...porfavor sigue-me dijo,empeze a moverme lentamente,me encantaba los gemidos que ella soltaba-Nadia:m-mas-me pedia y yo seguia su orden,de alguna forma ella me dio vuelta quedando yo abajo-Nadia:n-no te muevas-me dijo mientras ella daba peque o saltos Nadia:ah!-grito ella mientras acababa-l-lo siento-me dijo.-no te preocupes-le dije mientras me :e-espera-me dijo,-lo siento pero no puedo-le dije mientras lo hacia mas rapido,Nadia:s-si!.-grito ella.-m-me vengo...-le :a-adentro p-por favor-me dijo ella-le di un ultimo beso antes de soltar todo dentro de ella,sali lentamente de ella y le dije-te amo-Nadia:yo tambien-me dijo y quedo dormida al igual que yo.

Al dia siguiente

desperte y vi que nadia dormia abrazandome,le di un peque o beso y le dije-despierta-no tardo en despertar-dormiste bien?-le pregunte

Nadia:si-me dijo-anoche fue la mejor que eh tenido-me dijo mientras se ponia encima mio

-tambien para mi-le dije y la bese pero el beso no duro mucho-debemos levantarnos-le dije

Nadia:unos minutos mas-me dijo besandome la mejilla

-vamos-le dije dandole un peque o beso

Nadia:esta bien

-bien-le dije mientras nos vestiamos,salimos de la habitacion,bajamos y vimos a filia,yu wan y minette.

Yu wan:oh ahi estan

Filia:donde estaban? no estaban en la habitacion

Minette:ademas se escucharon algunos gritos-dijo ella haciendo que yo y nadia nos sonrojaramos

-le pedi a nadia otra habitacion-

Filia:porque?

-no queria dormir en la misma habitacion que ustedes,no queria pareser un pervertido-

Filia:oh ya veo

Samson:hmmm-dijo samson mientras nos miraba

Yu wan:bueno chico empiezas hoy a trabajar

-si-

Yu wan:bien ponte esto-me dijo extendiendo un traje elegante

-y esto?-dije curioso

Yu wan:tu traje-me dijo-solo daras servicios alas mujeres

-porque?-

Yu wan:pareces ser popular con las chicas-dijo mirando a filia y nadia

-esta bien-dije entrando al ba o para ponerme la ropa

Filia:y yo?

Yu wan:el chico me pidio que no hicieras nada-

Filia:porque?

Yu wan:porque dijo que eres un iman de pervertidos,al parecer le importas mucho

Filia:y-ya v-veo-dijo sonrojada

Nadia:hmmm

Yu wan:nadia,necesito que vayas a comprar algunas cosas

Nadia:esta bien-dijo reciviendo la lista de compras y saliendo del restaurante,sali unos minutos mas tarde del ba o con el traje

Yu wan:bien abramos el restaurante

-okay-le dije,dando vuelta el cartel de cerrado a abierto,tomo unos 10 minutos y entraron un grupo de 5 chicas

Yu wan:bien hay estan tus primeras clientes tratalos con cari o como si fueran tu novia

-bien-le dije acercandome alas chicas-buenos dias puedo tomar su orden?-le dije con una sonrisa falsa

?:s-si qu-quiero arroz y u-unas hamburguesas

-bien y ustedes se oritas?-

lo mismo me dijieron todas

-bien se las traere en unos minutos porfavor sean pacientes-les dije

me acerque a yu wan y le di las ordenes,ademas le dije-de verdad es necesario que sea ta falso?-

Yu wan:claro que no lo notas? esas chicas se sonrojaron hasta las orejas tu solo sigue asi

-bien-le dije,tardo unos 10 minutos en tener todo,me acerque con los platos y les dije-aqui tienen-les dije-porfavor disfrutenlo

?:s-si-me dijieron todas

Segui con la actuacion durante unas 2 horas hasta que entraron unas chicas de... circo? talvez,se sentaron en la unica mesa libre

?:camarero-dijo una de ellas,tenia el pelo celeste y era morena

-si?-me acerque-que le puedo ofrecer?-le dije con la misma falsa sonrisa

?:e-eh y-yo quiero unos fideos-dijo su amiga

-ya veo y usted?-le dije

?:hmmm,pues no hay nada en el menu que me llame la antencion,no tienen otra cosa?

-bueno,no,no lo tenemos pero si a usted quiere puedo cocinarle algo yo mismo

?:o-oh,si porfavor-me dijo sonrojada

-esta bien-le dije,me acerque a yu wan y le dije-yo preparare algo

Yu wan:esta bien aqui tienes todo lo que necesitas

-gracias-le dije mientras preparaba la comida,tarde unos minutos y cuando tenia su plato se lo servi ala chica-aqui tiene se ora...

?:Cerebella

-se orita cerebella-le entregue su plato

Cerebella:puedo preguntar que es?

-caviar alma-le dije-en ruso significa diamante.

Cerebella:g-gracias

-que lo disfrute-le dije,en ese momento llego nadia

Nadia:volvi!-grito

Yu wan:bien-dijo mientras recivia la bolsa que traia nadia y vi que nadia se acerco ami

Nadia:como vas?-me pregunto

-bastante bien-le respondi

Nadia:hmmm-miro a cerebella y el plato que comia-eso no esta en el menu,acaso le preparaste algo especial?

-si-

Nadia:oh...y ami no me haces nada especial-me dijo-

-lo de anoche-le susurre

Nadia:e-eso es otra cosa!

Yu wan:porque gritas nadia?

Nadia:e-eh?-dijo mientras todos los restaurante nos miraban

-ven-le dije tomandola de la mano

Nadia:s-si

La diriji al ba o

-porque el grito?-le dije

Nadia:por nada solo que no uses lo de anoche como excusa-me dijo sonrojada

-bien-le dije dandole un corto beso-te preparare algo especial

Nadia:gracias-me dijo sonrojada

-no hay de que,ve-le dije

Nadia:si

Salimos del ba o,nadia se sento en la mesa de al lado de la que estaba cerebella

Yu wan:de que hablaron?

-nada importante,le dije que le prepararia algo especial-

Yu wan:ya veo,ueno ya tienes todo lo necesario?

-si-le respondi,tarde unos minutos y me acerque ala mesa-aqui tienes

Nadia:pescado?-dijo

-atun de aleta azul-le respondi-esta clase de atun esta en peligro de extincion

Nadia:d-donde lo conseguiste?

-lo compre,solo para ti mi amor-le dije en el oido

Nadia:g-gracias-me respondio

-disfrute su plato-le dije,me acerque a yu wan-donde esta filia?

Yu wan:en la habitacion

-bien-dije mientras subia las escaleras,entre y la vi leyendo-hey como te va?

Filia:hm? oh b-bien-me dijo-

-hey,se que te aburre no hacer nada pero no quiero que llames la atencion

Filia:l-lo se

-bueno,solo queria ver si estabas bien

Filia:cristian...

-si?-dije girando,lo que siguio me sorprendio mucho,filia se habia lanzado ami y me beso,el beso duro poco y lueg lo que me dijo me sorpredio mas que el beso

Filia:t-te amo

La mire y luego de eso le di un beso en la mejilla y fui ala puerta-losiento...pero solo podemos ser amigos-le dije y cerre la puerta,baje y vi que nadia estaba frente la puerta

Nadia:...

-la escuchaste verdad?-

Nadia:si...pense que le dirias que si

Al escuchar eso me moleste un momento-yo solo estare contigo,a ella solo la puedo ver como mi hermana,pero ati te veo diferente,espere 12 an os para volver a verte.-luego de eso la bese-  
tu eres la persona que amo con la cual quiero estar,te amo-le dije

Nadia:yo tambien te amo-luego de esa peque a charla bajamos y vimos que cerebella aun estaba comiendo pero note que me iso una se a para hacercarme

-se le ofrece algo?-le pregunte

Cerebella:ten-me dijo dandome unos tickets-son para el proximo show

-muchas gracias-pero antes de tomar las entradas senti un escalofrio en la espalda,gire y mire que era nadia,por su mirada supe que me queria decir *aceptala y te mato*pero aun asi las acepte,con mucho miedo

Cerebella:no hay de que,te di 4 asique tu ve a quien invitas

-gracias-le dije aun con miedo

Cerebella:bueno,es hora de irme,ademas hoy empieza el show.-dijo con una sonrisa-

me gustaria que alguno de los que leen esto me dejaran su opinion,de todas formas este es mi primer fanfic. 


	6. Chapter 6

Skullgirls

Cap 6:hora del show

Suspire,agotado por el trabajo que tuve que hacer,no era agradable tener que,aveces,coquetear con las clientas mientras tienes una novia pero es lo menos que puedo hacer como agradecimiento,ahora es peor,porque tuve que aceptar la invitacion de cerebella,ahora Nadia va a matarme,sentia su mirada sobre mi mientras se me acercaba.

Nadia:porque la aceptaste?-me dijo con una voz de ultratumba

-y-yo e-eh...queria llevarte al circo-

Nadia:oh de verdad?

-sip-

Nadia:entonces,coqueteaste con ella por unos boletos de circo para mi y para ti?

-eh...es una forma de decirlo-

Nadia:...bien.

-eh?-

Nadia:acepto ir al circo contigo,pero ella te dio 3 entradas,debemos ver a quien llevar

-que tal...Minette?

Nadia:ella debe ir a su casa,su padre es muy extricto

-oh...-

Nadia:que tal Filia?

-eh...-la verdad es que no queria ir con filia despues de lo que paso en la tarde-esta bien-le dije

Nadia:bien pues vamos

-qu-que? ahora?-

Nadia:claro,quiero los mejores puestos,es lo menos que puedes hacer despues de coquetear con ella

-bien-suspire-ire a cambiarme-dije,entre ala habitacion y vi a filia leyendo,note que me miro y bajo la mirada levantandose y saliendo de la habitacion

-...filia...-dije triste,empeze a quitarme la ropa y a vestirme con otra,mientras en el otro lado de la puerta ellas tenian una conversacion.

Nadia:hey filia

Filia:eh...hola

Nadia:pasa algo?

Filia:nada importante...

Nadia:oh...bueno...crstian te dijo que iriamos al circo?

Filia:ustedes 2?

Nadia:si y tu tambien,no te dijo?

Filia:no,sali rapdo ya que se esta cambiando de ropa

Nadia:oh de verdad?

Filia:si...

Nadia:ya veo...quieres verlo desnudo?

Filia:qu-que?

Nadia:ve-le dijo abriendo un poco la puerta-mira ahi esta-dijo mirandome-hace a os no lo veia sin ropa

Filia:a os?

Nadia:en el orfanato no nos importaba vernos desnudos

Filia:ya veo...

Nadia:ven-le dijo-

Filia:n-no puedo verlo

Nadia:esta bien,tu te lo pierdes-le dijo-

Filia:esta bien-dijo acercandose-

-maldita sea...todo lo que ah pasado hoy me jode la cabeza,ahora debo ir al circo con nadia y filia no me molesta-me dije-me gusta pasar tiempo con ellas,filia me iso compa ia cuando aun no encontraba a nadia,y ahora que encontre a nadia eh pasado mejores momentos-dije poniendome el boxer.

Nadia:que...que tipo de compa ia le dabas?

Filia:pues...soliamos comer juntos,dormir juntos y habeses soliamos hablar

Nadia:dormir juntos?

Filia:dormiamos en un hotel con solo una cama y el me dejo dormir con el cuando tuviera miedo

Nadia:ya veo...

-bien-dije quitandome la polera-bueno,por lo menos pasaremos un buen tiempo-asi segui hasta vestirme,sali de la habitacion y vi a nadia y filia con sangre en la nariz -estan...bien?-

Nadia y Filia:si...como nunca-dijieron al mismo tiempo bajando la escalera

-bien...-dije bajando-hey yu wan

Yu wan:que?

-saldre con filia y nadia-

Yu wan:bien pero no tan tarde

-esta bien-dije saliendo

Nadia:cuanto tardaremos

-una hora-

Filia:puedo...tomar tu mano?

-porque?-

Filia:habeses samson me ase ir a otras partes

Samson:que?!

-esta bien-le dije,al momento de decirlo ella me tomo de la mano

Filia:gracias

al momento de que ella lo dijo senti otra mano

Nadia:no te olvides de mi,amor

Filia:amor?

-yo y nadia estamos juntos-

Filia:ya veo...-dijo triste

Tardamos exactamente una hora en llegar y vi a cerebella

Cerebella:cristian!-dijo saltando amis brazos,al momento senti a nadia y filia mirandome con todas las ganas de matarme

-h-hey-

Cerebella:les guarde los mejores asientos

-g-gracias-

Cerebella:de nada-dijo dandome un beso corto en la boca-hasta pronto

Nadia:que fue lo paso!?

-h-hey yo no hice nada,ella se me lanzo-

Nadia:lo vi,pero porque lo hizo?

-no lose,mejor entremos-dije caminando,nos sentamos en los primeros asientos segun las entradas que me dio cerebella.

Nadia:a que hora empieza el show?

-no lose-

Samson:no estariamos aqui si no hubieras coqueteado con ella

-hey,lo hice para agradecer a yu wan por dejarme quedarme-

Nadia:silencio ya va a empezar

mire adelante,asi estuve durante una hora y media,mirando,aburrido,estaba a punto de irme pero escuche...

?:se ores y se oras,sabemos que an estado esperando por este momento,aqui la tienen,la combinacion entre belleza y poder cerebella!

mire hacia arriba y vi a cerebella saludando al publico,luego de ellos fijo su vista en mi y me lanzo un beso,al instante me sonroje,no es algo normal que 3 chicas te amen,supongo,nose si cerebella me ama.

Nadia:esa perra...

-hey tranquila-

Nadia:tranquila!?,como quieres que este tranquila mientras esa zorra te manda besos!

-hey baja el tono de voz-

Nadia:bajar una mierda!,crei...que no harias ese tipo de cosas...

-que?,pero si ella y yo no tenemos nada.

Nadia:...me voy-dijo caminando ala salida.-

-mierda...filia quedate aqui-

Filia:s-si

al escuchar la respuesta corri tras nadia,se que esta muy molesta y que es mi culpa,asique debo arreglarlo,llegue aun osque,escuche sollozos y vi que era nadia

-Nadia...-

Nadia:alejate...

-hey ya te dije,ella y yo no tenemos nada-

Nadia:como creerte...estuve el tiempo suficiente afuera para que hicieran cualquier cosa...

Sabia que seguir hablando no serviria.

-esta bien...-

Nadia:huh?

-me alejare de ti...para siempre-

Nadia:qu-que?.

-no quieres entender que ella y yo no tenemos nada,maximo conocidos,esa es la relacion que tengo con ella,pero tu no quieres entender...adios-dije caminando

Nadia:es-espera

Decidi no responderle

Nadia:por favor espera

Nadia:ya sufri mucho para perderte denuevo!

Al escuchar eso me voltee

Nadia:no...no quiero estar sola denuevo...no...soportaria que te fueras..una vez mas.

me acerque a ella,me agache y puse mi mano en su mejilla

-de todas formas,no me hubiera ido,eres todo para mi-le dije besandola

Asi empezamos a besarnos cada vez mas,quien diria lo que se puede convertir un simple beso,esa misma noche,bajo la luna y las estrellas,volvimos a hacer el amor.  
luego de 2 horas acabe en ella por quinta vez,dicidimos dejar de hacerlo,no vestimos,nos besamos y caminamos al circo para buscar a filia,el show supuestamente deberia haber terminado,  
pensamos,y en efecto,habia terminado y filia nos esperaba en la entrada

Filia:porque tardaron tanto?

-charlamos por un largo tiempo-

Samson:claro una charla,por cierto tienes el cierre abajo.

-eh...gracias-dije subiendolo

Nadia:debemos irnos,ya es tarde

-lose,vamos-dje tomando a nadia de la mano y caminando junto a ella y filia-filia...se que no deberia preguntar pero,que es lo ultimo que recuerdas

Filia:bueno...recuerdo despertar ala afueras de una laboratorio,en ese momento samson ya estaba conmigo,llevaba la ropa de escuela y al parecer estaba huyendo ya que sujeto con trajes militares me seguian

-los black egrets?-

Filia:puede ser,no se como se llaman

Nadia:no conces a los black egrets?

Filia:no

-es un grupo militar que sirve al reino,pero...es raro...tengo entendido que no deben lastimar a los civiles,por cierto...samson-

Samson:no esta lista chico...

Filia:lista? para que?

Samson:...

-lo dices tu o yo-

Samson:...dicelo

Filia:decirme que?

-veras,es obvio que samson no nacio contigo,el es un parasito como ya sabes,los parasitoss se a aden a un huesped

Filia:eso lose,que tiene de nuevo?

-dejame terminar,no eres la unica con un parasito hay muchas personas con uno

Filia:de verdad?

Samson:ve al grano chico

-tengo entendido que en un laboratorio crean armas para derrotar ala skullgirl,tu eres una de esas armas-

Filia:como sabes eso

-tal vez no te lo dije pero estuve en la academia de los black egrets y digamos que los soldados son unos boca floja-

Filia:ya veo...

-resulta que los parasitos se alimentan-

Filia:de verdad? jamas vi a samson comer

-no,no se alimentan de comida,se alimentan de recuerdos

Filia:que?

-samson necesita comer y al ser parte de tu cabeza el alimento mas cercanos son tus recuerdos,en otras palabras,tu no tienes amnesia,samson se come tus recuerdos

Filia:entonces...es culpa de samson que no recuerde nada

-asi es-

Samson:lo siento ni a

Filia:...da igual.

-que?-

Filia:estoy molesta,si,pero tal vez sea mejor asi,nose si mis padres me trataban bien o ese tipo de cosas,hasta que no lo tenga claro no puedo enfadarme con samson

-esta bien-nos mantuvimos callados hasta llegar,pensamos que filia yo o nadia dirian algo pero fue samson quien hablo primero

Samson:ves chico?yo sabia ue filia no se enojaria conmigo

-samson eso fue hace 15 minutos-

Samson:de todas formas,tu eres el idiota que penso que ella se enojaria conmigo

su charla ya me estaba irritando

-filia...me permites?-

Filia:con gusto

Samon:permitirle que?-en ese momento tome a filia de la cabeza y la estampe contra la pared

Nadia:hey que haces?!

-no te preocupes,samson estaba de ese lado-

Nadia:pero pudiste lastimarla

Filia:no me duele,de echo,yo tambien lo hago cuando samson es muy molesto

Samson:no meresco este trato!

-tienes razon,te mereces uno peor-aquel comentario hizo que se molestara pero nadia y filia reian-bien,debemos dormir-

Filia y Nadia:si

-...pero antes debo atender algo-

Nadia:a esta hora?

-si-

Samson:trae algunas cervezas

Filia:hey!

-tal vez-

Nadia:que!?

Filia:pero se supone que samson no bebe ni come no?

Samson:bueno no todo era verdad,es comida humana o recuerdos

Sali del restaurante y camine 2 cuadras mas alla

-...se que me sigues cerebella-

Cerebella:vaya no se te escapa nada verdad?

-asi es-dije mientras ella bajava de un arbol

Cerebella:como supiste que te seguia?

-tu gorro deja mucho que desear,especialmente cuando lo usas mientras sigues a alguien-

Cerebella:asique fue mi gorro

-te puedo preguntar,porque me sigues?

Cerebella:lo dire sin rodeos,me gustas

-...apenas nos conocemos-

Cerebella:tal vez tu me conozcas poco pero yo ati mucho,...estas en la mira de mi jefe.

-tu jefe?,quien es?-

Cerebella:...Vitale

-...asique tu jefe es vitale.-

Cerebella:asi es,tengo entendido que la chica gato le robo algo a el pero nose que

-...chica gato?-

Cerebella:eh...si,ya sabes la rubia

-...ella no es una chica gato-

Cerebella:no te lo ah dicho?

-no...-

Cerebella:bueno,pense que lo habia echo antes del espectaculo que dieron en el bosque

-...nos viste?-

Cerebella:sep,ademas no pasaban desapercibido,creo,ella gritaba "mas" muy fuerte

-e-eso no importa-dije sonrojado-pero...la mafia de tu jefe la lastimo

Cerebella:asi pagan los ladrones

-y asi pagara el si no viene,me besa los pies y le pide disculpas a nadia!-

Cerebella:...asique se llama nadia

-mierda...-

Cerebella:me guardare su nombre,para mi,nose lo dire,pero ten cuidado on lo que dices

-dije lo correcto,tu jefe se acerca a 10 metros de nadia y te juro que lo encuntran 10 metros bajo el agua,como el lo queria hacer con ella-

Cerebella:su mafia es grande,moriras si te acercas

-lo mismo para el-

Cerebella:bien,tengo lo necesario,hasta pronto-dijo desapareciendo-

-maldita sea...no debi decir su nombre-dije aminando,llegue unos 30 minutos despues al restaurante,nadia y filia aun estaban despiertas.

-regrese-dije

Nadia: porque tardaste tanto!?

-tch,nadia no grites,solo arregle un problema peque o-

Nadia:y cual era ese problema?

-...alguien nos siguio-

Nadia:quien?

-...no lose,escapo apenas lo encontre-

Nadia:ya veo...

Samson:trajiste las cervezas?

Filia:samson! el es menor de edad,no le pueden dar alcohol

-aqui tienes-dije dejando la caja de cervezas.

Samson:vaya,cumples lo que prometes chico

Filia:cristian somo menores de edad

-Nadia y yo hemos echo cosas de adultos,cual es la diferencia?-

Nadia:callate!-dijo sonrojada-

Filia:ustedes ya...

-2 veces-dije lanzandole una cerveza

Filia:y-yo no puedo beber-dijo sonrojada-

-no te preocupes,esta no tiene nada de grado de alcohol,si la pruebas sabra a limonada-

Filia:aun asi...

-si no quieres no lo hagas,quieres una nadia?

Nadia:claro-dijo tomando una-

-puedes darzela a samson si no quires filia-

Filia:de verdad?

-pero tu debes beberla para que el la pruebe-

Filia:que!?

-ten-le dije lanzandole una malteada-

Filia:mejor

Samson:bebe

Filia:hey

Samson:cual es el gran problema?,te faltan 2 a os para la mayoria de edad,ademas ay chicos que beben a los 8 a os

-pero ella no debe-dije-tal vez nosotros si,somos mas maduros que filia y sabemos controlarnos,en mi caso por lo menos si,excepto en peleas.-

Filia:eso es verdad

Nadia:completamente cierto,todo esos movimientos los aprendiste en la academia?

-no...,algunos lo aprendi por mi cuenta-

Nadia:ya veo...

-por cierto...escuche por ahi...que eres una chica gato

Nadia:q-que?

-es lo que escuche-

Nadia:e-eso es ridiculo

-supongo que los carteles de se busca,con tu foto con cola y orejas de gato son falsos no?

Nadia:...no queria que te enteraras-dijo mientras una cola y orejas crecian-

Filia:wow

Nadia:ahora que los sabes... me dejaras verdad?

-no-

Nadia:eh?

-no me enamore de tu cuerpo,sino de tu personalidad-

Nadia:y-yo

-ademas,aunque te moleste,te ves mas linda con ellas-le dije tocando sus orejas.

Nadia:gra-gracias

Filia:espera,si nadia es mitad gato...no estara en celos en algunos dias

Nadia:a-ah

-tienes esos dias?-

Nadia:s-si,suelo estar siempre encerrada,no debo salir y minette me llevaba comida

-supongo que no podre acercarme esos dias ati-

Nadia:creo

Samson:tuviste sexo con una chica gato

-si lose,pero no me importa,bien es hora de dormir-

Samson:no nos trates como ni os,podemos dormirnos a la hora que queramos

-...filia-

Filia:si?

-te gustaria un corte de pelo?-

Samson:...

Filia:ahora que lo dices,posiblemente si

Samson: que!?

-bien-

Samson:no,no lo haran!

-es decision de filia,pero si van a dormir pisoblemente borre la idea-

Samson:bien bien,vamos a dormir filia

Filia:jeje claro-dijo subiendo las escaleras

Mire a nadia,al parecer que no entendio la mirada que le di

Nadia:lo siento,deberia habertelo dicho desde un princpio

-ya dije que no me importa-

Nadia:huh?

-nadia,nada va a cambiar porque tengas cola y orejas de gato-

Nadia:pero...

-pero nada,te amo como eres o como seras en el futuro,te deje ir una vez y sufri como nunca,o te dejare ir por peque os detalles-le dije acercandome hacia ella

Nadia:yo tambien te amo...-me dijo,al escucharla decir eso la bese enseguida,seguimos por un largo tiempo asi,la deje de besar unos minutos despues

-ya lo hicimos hoy...-

Nadia:solo una vez mas...

-...esta bien-le dije volviendo a besarla-debemos ir a otra habitacion...-dije entre besos-

Nadia:aqui mismo...

-esta bien-dije,asi estuvimos la mayor parte de la noche,al dia siguiente despertamos muy temprano,nos vimos y nos reimos,bajo para no despetar a los demas,nos vestimos y empezamos a preparar el desayuno

-creo que lo hacemos demasiado-

Nadia:l-lose-dijo sonrojada-

-nadia...que pasaria si tuvieramos un hijo?-

Nadia:y-yo...me gustaria...tener un hijo contigo

-ami tambien-le dije

Nadia:pero...tambien seria mitad gato-

-otra vez?te dije que no me importa si tu eres asi o si tuvieramos un hijo,te amo,seas como seas-

Nadia:cristian...

Filia:buenas

-hola-

Nadia:hey

Filia:porque no subieron ala habitacion?

-hmm? oh,fuimos a otra-

Filia:ya veo...

-si quieres puedes ayudarme a preparar el desayuno-

Filia:esta bien,pero antes...puedo hablar contigo?

-claro-

Filia:a solas...

mire a nadia antes de responder-bien...-dije subiendo las escaleras y entrando ala habitacion-que sucede?

Filia:...seguire mi camino...sola

-...que?-

Filia:me ire ma ana por la ma ana,ya no necesitas que te acompa e

-jamas eh dicho eso-

Filia:pero tienes a nadia

-ella es mi novia,pero tu eres una amiga,hay cosas que no quieres hablar con tu novia y se lo dices a los amigos-

Filia:entonces...solo somos amigos...

-...-la tome de los hombros y la bese,note que se sorprendio pero a los segundos estaba crrespondiendo el beso-eso es...por lo que sentia por ti antes de ver a nadia-

Filia:entonces...

-me enamore de ti antes de volver a ver a nadia...-

Filia:cristian...

-debo volver-dije saliendo de la habitacion

Samson:ni a...

Filia:haremos un cambio en los planes samson

Samson:vale la pena? ni a el es solo un chico mas,conoceras mas en el futuro

Filia:lo dudo...ya esta echo,tengo un nuevo deseo...cuando consiga el skull heart...pedire que jamas haya conocido a nadia.

Samson:entonces tal vez jamas te haya conocido ni a

Filia:tienes razon...entonce...que jamas la haya encontrado aqui...

Nadia:de que hablaron?

-filia dijo se marcharia ma ana-

Filia:pero ya no

-filia...-dije mirandola

Filia:samson me hizo entrar en razon

Nadia:ya veo,bueno el desayuno esta listo

-bien...-dije,terminamos en pocos minutos-bien...que haremos?-

Nadia:bueno...no tenemos nada que hacer hasta ma ana...

Filia:podemos investigar sobre los laboratorios

-que?-

Filia:bueno...dijiste que eres amigo de la princesa,que tal si se revelan?

-...puede que tengas razon-

Nadia:que? estaras arriesgando tu vida si eso es correcto

-parasoul arriesgo la suya para salvarme-

Filia:que?

Nadia:hay algo que nos hayas dicho?

-...no solo tu eres perseguida sabes?

Nadia:que?

-veras,no todo fue facil,tuve que robar y matar,como tu pero no para otros,sino para mi,yo queria una vida normal,ahora ya es tarde soy perseguido por los blak egrets y ahora por...-

Nadia:por quien?

-alguien no conocido-

Nadia:hum...

Filia:entonces lo haremos?

-vamos-dije

Filia:si

Nadia:me quedare aqui

Filia:que?

-esta bien-dije-vamos filia-

Filia:bien-salimos-por donde empezamos?

-no lose...podemos...ire a hablar con paraoul-

Samson:asi nada mas? sin que ella te vea esos soldados pueden matarte

-gran cosa,ire diretamente a su habitacion-

Filia:habitacion?

-puede que este con su hermana peque a-dije-filia estaras oculta y me diras quien entra y quien sale del castillo-

Filia:pero todos tienen el mismo uniforme

-la cantidad sera mejor,solo uno ya es sospechoso,jamas salen si no son menos de 5 y mas de eso es para una mision demasiada peligrosa-

Filia:bien

-samson-

Samson:que?

-tu le diras a filia si alguien la ve,usa toda la fuerza que sea necesaria para protejerla o protejerse-

Samson:entendido

-vamos-dije caminando,tardamos unas 4 horas en llegar

Filia:aqui estamos

-ya sabes que hacer-

Filia:si pero como subiras?

-mira-dije corriendo y saltando,subiendo por el muro-filia

Filia:hm?

-si me atrapan,marchate y no le digas a nadia-

Filia:pero...

Samson:hazle caso ni a

Filia:bien-para cuando ella dijo eso yo ya estaba en la parte mas alta del castillo,me asome en la ventana y la vi jugando con su hermana peque a,toque la ventana y vi que su hermana peque a se asusto

Parasoul:quien es?-dijo abriendo la ventana mientras apuntaba

-me dejaras afuera? vaya educacion tiene la princesa-

Parasoul:jeje claro que no,entra

-gracias-dije entrando

?:hermana...

Parasoul:no te preocupes es un amigo

?:tienes amigos?,con tu actitud

Parasoul:hey!

-tiene razon-

Parasoul:claro,dejame en verguenza frente ami hermana

-NUNCA haria eso,cmo te llamas peque a?-

?:umbrella

-un gusto-le dije con una sonrisa

vi que se escondia detras de su hermana sonrojada

Parasoul:a que se debe tu visita?

-es mas que una visita-

Parasoul:entonces?...no me digas que ya nos

-no,no esto es grave-

Parasoul:tanto?

Parasoul:que es?

-recuerdas alas chias con las que iba aquel dia?

Parasoul:solo les vi la espalda,una de ellas llevaba un parasito,pero...como lo coniguio?

-ella fue sometida a un experiment en el laboratorio 8-

Parasoul:laboratorio 8?

-anti-skullgirl-

Parasoul:asi que lo sabes...

-si,deberias decirle atu gente-

Parasoul:este reino ya sufrio mucho por la anterior skullgirl,no puedo decirles que ya hay otra

-...lose...lamento lo de tu madre,pero ella dijo...que algunos black egrets la seguian por escapar del laboratorio

Parasoul:...eso no es cierto

-parasoul-

Parasoul:porque lo harian?

-no lose,pero gente ya no se siente tan segura con la proteccion que les das-

Parasoul:quieres decir que...intentaran tomar el castillo?

-no lose con seguridad,pero lo haran,tal vez,manten a tu hermana cerca de ti y llama si estas en problemas-

Paraoul:entonces la boda...

-parasoul esto es mas grave,todo el reino y tambien los otros pueden estar en un peligro extremo si esto pasa,no tenemos tiempo para la boda-

Parasoul:le hiciste una promesa ami madre ademas tu sabes lo que siento

-y tu tambien lo sabes-

Parasoul:...esta bien,me mantere atenta

-bien-

Filia:cristian

-que?-dije-vaya no sabia que esto de verdad sirviera,estos audifonos sirven-

Filia:an salido unos 20 soldados

-20?-

Filia:juntos...

-...vete-

Filia:que?

Samson:ni a uno de ellos viene

Filia:mierda...bien,asegurate de volver-me dijo

-tu tambien-dije cortando y guardando el audifono-

Parasoul:que pasa?

-ya va a empezar-

Parasoul:que?

unos segundos despues se escucho una explocion en la parte mas baja

Parasoul:que diablos pasa?!

-ven-le dije tomandola de la mano-umbrella sube ami espalda

Umbrella:s-si-dijo asutada

Parasoul:espera,la ventana no...

-aun...-

Parasoul:es un miedo permanente

-esta bien-dije tomandola y saltando cayendo en un arbol

Parasoul:estas bien?

-si,pero el reino no,lo tomaron y ahora todo se ira ala mierda,pero lo recuperaremos-

Parasoul:bien,hay unas motocicletas-dijo mirando unas

-sube rapido,llevate a umbrella-

Parasoul:que pasara contigo?

-mas tarde-le dije

Parasoul:bien,vamos umbrella

subi a un arbol y mire al castillo,vi entrar a unos black egrets con otro uniforme,algunos doctores pero vi a una conocida,una doctora,con ese color de pelo entre azul y celeste,ella fue la unica que supo que miraba el castillo,hizo una sonrisa y entro

-...valentine-dije subiendo a la motocicleta,llegue en unas 2 horas,vi la motocicleta de parasoul estacionada afueras del restaurante,baje y entre,al momento de hacerlo,todas me miraron con rabia?,tal vez

Nadia,Filia y Parasoul:porque tardaste tanto!?

-hey tranquilas,paso lo que pensamos,toaron el castillo-le dije a nadia y filia

Nadia:maldita sea...

Filia:...que haremos?

-posiblemente esos soldados quieran matar a parasoul,se mantendra aqui,a salvo,filia

Filia:hm?

-hoy,aunque no te paso nada te arriesgaste mucho,no iras a otra mision asi,te quedaras cuidando de umbrella

Filia:pero...

-sin peros,de todas formas necesitaos a alguien que cuide a umbrella,ahora...nadia te sientes bien?-le dije mirandola preocupado

Nadia:estoy bien...solo son nausias

-...ve a dormir,ya es un poco tarde-

Nadia:claro,asi te llevas a esa princesa y lo haces con ella no?

Parasoul:q-que?

-nadia ya te lo dije-

Nadia:bien...-dijo subiendo-

Parasoul:que le pasa a esa chica?

-es nadia,mi novia-

Parasoul:novia!?

-asi es-

Parasoul:prometiste!

-se lo que prometi!-con decirle eso se callo de inmediato mientras umbrella y filia veian el espectaculo-pero ya pasaron a os,agradezo que hayas salvado mi vida y todo eso pero no por eso estare contigo entiendes?!,le prometo a tu madre que te protejeria y eso estoy tratando de hacer,asi si pones tus sentimientos de mierda sobre la gente que puede morir lo que paso hoy por mi que te mueras,entiendes no?,no me casare contigo

Parasoul:...

Filia:casarse?...

-...le prometi a la reina,que en paz descanse,que protejeria a parasoul,ella lo malinterpreto y dijo que cuando llegara el dia debia tomar el lugar de rey,pero como todo rey necesitaba casarme con la reina,aqui presente,pero,no me interesa prometi protejerla no casarme con ella-

Parasoul:...tambien ire a dormir

-mierda...-susurre

Samson:cuantas chicas muchacho

-no estoy de humor samson-

Samson:bien

Filia:...

-manten esta conversacion en secreto filia-

Filia:porque le escondes tanto a nadia si se supone que la amas

-cuando amas a alguien...ala mierda no sirvo para frases romaticas,nadia sufrio mucho en la corta vida,me prometi que nada la lastimaria denuevo,yo la lastimo...pero no soy capaz de dejarla-

Filia:sobre lo de la ma ana...

-de verdad?-

Filia:b-bueno,tal vez para tino sea importante pero para mi si...

-te lo deje claro no? amo a nadia,no a ti-

Filia:que tiene ella que yo no?

-...mi corazon,es algo que gano,ya no puedo estar sin ella filia...y perderla...seria morir-

Filia:...es afortunada...

-no lo es...yo soy lo que mas la a da ado...12 a os no se pagan en unos dias...-

Filia:podriamos repetirlo?

-que?-

Filia:p-por favor

-nada se te queda en la cabeza no?-

Filia:...te amo...

-pero yo no-

Filia:eres...tan cruel

-lose,es algo que jamas perdere,pero si lo hago,no lo pediras mas no?-

Filia:asi es...

-...bien...-dije-acercate-

Filia:s-si

la bese apenas se acerco,no duro mucho pero fue lo suficiente-bien ahora no mas,entendido?-

Filia:fue corto...

-lo siento pero es todo-dije subiendo

Samson:ni a

Filia:nada cambia verdad? pero cuando pida mi deseo,sere yo quien este con el

Samson:ni a,piensalo,tal vez mueras en el intento

Filia:gran cosa,gracias a ti no recuerdo mi pasado,no tengo nada porque preocuparme

Samson:jamas entiendes,pero te apoyare

Filia:gracias samson

Samson:de nada chica

*afuera del restaurante*

Valentine:encontre a nuestro objetivo marie

Marie:traelo con vida,necesito saber porque

Valentine:bien

Marie:adios

Valentine:cristian...tendras que terminar lo que empezaste

*dentro del restaurante*

-que mierda fue eso nadia!?-

Nadia:la verdad! crees que soy estupida? pues no,se muy bien que ya lo an echo

-tienes alguna prueba!?-

Nadia:...

-como suponia,solo tus palabras,cosas que inventas tu sola,te lo dire por ultima vez,solo estare contigo,para siempre-

Nadia:yo...losiento-

-da igual-

Nadia:nose que me pasa,estoy mareada,muchas nausias,hambre terrible

-posiblemente este enferma,duerme-

Nadia:y tu?

-tambien-dije quitandome la ropa-buenas noches-

Nadia:buenas noches...

Desperte alrededor de las 3 AM,estaba abrazando a nadia y ella me correspondia,decidi levantarme,una vez que despierto,ya no puedo dormir,no importa cuanto sue o tenga simplemente no puedo,me levante y sali de la habitacion y,escuche un ruido en la parte de abajo-hmm?-baje despacio,si hacer ruido-...sigues igual de molesta,sabes-

Valentine:y tu igual de atento-dijo apareciendo frente a mi-

-se te ofrece algo?-

Valentine:tengo la orden de llevarte ante la skullgirl

-que?-

Valentine:lo que oiste

-a que se debe la invitacion?-

Valentine:eso solo ella lo sabe

-bien-

Valentine:esta bien,vamos

-si-dije saliendo-para que le sirves a la skullgirl?

Valentine:no es que quiera,si quiero vivir debo hacerlo

-amenazas no? la valentine que conoia no era asi

Valentine:pasaron a os,la gente cambia te guste o no

-bien,cuanto tardaremos?-

Valentine:horas,es en la catedral

-la catedral? porque la skullgirl estaria en un lugar asi?-

Valentine:es algo que ella sabe,ahora dejemos de hablar,debemos llegar rapido-dijo-

Tardamos unas 2 horas ir a la catedral,entramos y vi a una monja

-es raro que una catedral este abierta a esta hora-

Valentine:...double,aqui esta-dijo apuntandome-

Double:bien,a marie le entara saberlo,ve,ella lleva tiempo esperando

Valentine:esta bien,ven

-si-bajamos por unas escaleras hasta llegar a unas catacumbas

Valentine:marie...

Marie:lose,vete,hablae a solas con el

Valentine:suerte-me dijo-

Marie:asique tu eres...

-si,supongo,pero porque estoy aqui-

Marie:es algo complicado,incluso para mi,asique dejare que el hable

-el?-

?:asi es

-...el skull heart-

Skull heart: si,ahora con lo que debemos hablar,eres muy especial muchacho,no solo tu peque a habilidad de enamorar a cada chica,o mas bien,  
a cada candidata

-candidata?-

Skull heart:filia,cerebella,valentine,parasoul y nadia...

-...te juro-

Skull heart:no lastimo a las candidatas chco,marie esta a cargo de ello con mi poder,ellas son libres de elejir si enfrentarla o no pero tu,no tienes opcion chico.

-que?-

Skull heart:eres un candidato,es raro,eres hombre,lo se,mi maldicion no me permite nirme con un chico,exepto de que este tenga mi mismo poder o superior

-estas diciendo...que soy igual de poderoso que tu?,eso es mas que una mentira,soy alguien normal-

Skull heart:alguien normal no puede contra cinco,chico,eres especial,tu poder supera a cada candidata,pero en estos momentos no

-que?-

Skull heart:tu poder esta al 25% por decirlo asi,tu poder completo sera cuando derrotes a cada candidata para enfrentar a marie y reclamarme

-me dices que golpee a mis amigas?-

Skull heart:amigas y novia

Skull heart:era mas que obvio que estarias junto a nadia,pero te dire algo,no confies en todos,algunas de ellas podria traicionarte cuando menos lo esperas

-...eso era todo?-

Skull heart:asi es,pero,tu tienes un deseo,eso lose,y yo soy capaz de cumplirlo,pero ya sabes que debes hacer

-...lo hare,pero no para el deseo,te destruire para que nadie mas pueda usarte-

Skull heart:suerte en eso ni o

-bien,adios-dije subiendo y encontrandome con valentine-...-

Valentine:candidato eh?

-no deberias escuchar las conversaciones-

Valentine:esto es grave sabes? eres el primer hombre que es candidato,si te unes al skull heart nadie podra derrotarte y destruirias este reino

-no me unire,lo destruire-dije saliendo

Valentine:double...

Double:no podemos permitir eso lady valentine,tendras que matar a ese chico

Valentine:no puedo hacerlo...

Double:a la trinidad no le importa tus sentimientos,ese chico es un peligro para nuestros planes,debes matarlo

Valentine:...bien.

Llegue alrededor de las 7 AM al restaurante,entre despacio,cerre la puerta y me encontre con ella

Filia:a donde fuiste?

Filia:responde

-no tengo porque decirtelo-

Filia:...eres un idiota

-perdon?-

Filia:como puedes irte a las 3 AM con otra chica

-...nos viste-

Filia:asi es...se lo dire a nadia

-y que? yo le quitare esa duda diciendole la verdad,que no crea tu mentira

Filia:quien era...

-...una amiga,mas bien,mi salvadora-

Filia:salvadora?

-veras hubo un dia enque luche contra 5 tipos,fue facil pero uno de ellos pudo herirme con un cuchillo,el corte fue largo y profundo,perdi mucha sangre,  
parasoul me encontro y me llevo al hospital mas cercano,la chica que viste fue la que me curo-

Filia:pero tu no tienes una cicatris

-uso algo parecido a pintura-

Filia:puedo ver?

-bien-dije quitandome la polera

Filia:porque se te nota

-bueno,lo que uso solo dura unas horas-

Filia:y porque no se lo dices a nadia

-no quiero preocuparla-

Filia:pero debes decirselo

-esta bien-

Nadia:no hace falta

-nadia...-

Nadia:es verdad,debiste habermelo dicho-dijo abofeteandome-eso por ocultarlo

-auch-

Nadia:pero...tu eres bueno luchando,como pudieron herirte

-veras-

Valentine:porque no te lo digo yo-dijo entrando-

-valentine...-

Nadia:quien es

Valentine:dejame presentarme,valentine,salvadora de este chico-dijo dandome palmadas-oh...su majestad

-huh?-mire hacia las escaleras y vi a parasoul

Parasoul:valentine...

-se conocen?-

Valentine:obviamente,hablamos despues de que te cure

Nadia:y a que vienes

Valentine:oh...asique ella es tu novia,no esta mal,fisico perfecto,orejas y cola de gato y mas de un corte,me gustaria...estudiarla

-no empiezes-

Valentine:lo siento,aun no se lo dices no?

-obviamente no-

Nadia:que cosa?

-veras...todas ustedes...tienen un deseo no?

Parasouol:si...

Filia:asi es

Nadia:si

Valentine:y aquella chica?

-quien? cerebella?-

Cerebella:que?-dijo entrando-

Valentine:bien,estamos la mayoria

-la mayoria?-

Valentine:faltan,muchas

Nadia:que tienen que ver los deseos

-tu sabes lo que les concede un deseo,pero con una condicion

Parasoul:el skull heart...

-asi es,resulta que...ustedes son candidatas-

Todas:que?

-asi es-

Parasoul:como lo sabes?-ante esa pregunta todas me miraron

-pues...hable con la skullgirl-

Parasoul:que?,sabes donde esta? debemos ir enseguida

-no puedes,ella esta con todo su poder,te matara de un golpe-

Parasoul:no puedo dejar que mi gente se entere de esto

Valentine:muy tarde,Marie hara su aparecion al publico hoy por la noche

Nadia:Marie?

-asi sellama la skullgirl-

Valentine:es mejor esperar,marie perdera fuerza hoy,asi tendremos mas posibilidades

Filia:tendremos?

Valentine:una sola no podra con maire aunque pierda poder,solo una persona puede vencerla sin ayuda

Parasoul:quien?

Valentine:c-

-nadie-dije y todas me miraron-aquella persona esta muerta

Filia:etonces tendremos que luchar juntas

Nadia:...dinos la verdad-dijo mirandome-deja de ocultarme cosas

Valentine:cristian,eso era lo que iba a decir

Filia:que?

-maldita sea valentine-

Valentine:el es el unic que puede vencerla con su 100% de poder

Cerebella:pero el es un chico

Valentine:igual que el skull heart,veras,el tiene una maldicion,por lo cual solo puede ser usado por chicas,pero el drena el poder de su huesped

Filia:asique...

-matara a marie y tendra todo su poder,el va a destruir el reino si no lo detienen-

Nadia:tu debes hacerlo

-no puedo,en estos momentos no puedo hacerlo,no tengo el poder sufuciente-

Parasoul:...cuanto tiempo tenemos

Valentine:a os tal vez,hace mucho que marie es huesped asique tenemos mucho tiempo,pero hay un problema

Cerebella:cual?

Valentine:cristian obtendra su poder cuando derrote a cada candidata,en otras palabras

-debo lastimarlas,y no lo hare-

Nadia:asique tienes que golpearnos para obtener tu poder

-algo que no hare-

Parasoul:pero si no lo haces todo el reino sufrira

-...no lo hare-

Filia:porque te preocupas tanto por nosotras?-todas fijaron su vista hacia mi

-porque...ustedes son mi familia-ante esa respuesta todas se callaron-no puedo lastimarlas-

Nadia:no tienes opcion,pero hoy debemos preocuparnos por la skull girl

Parasoul:asi es

-bien...-

Nadia:por cierto...podemos hablar en privado?

-cla-

Parasoul:que es tan importante que no podemos enterarnos

Nadia:...

-dilo,no es secreto lo nuestro sabes?

Nadia:veras...yo...estoy...embarazada

-...que?-

Nadia:lo que oiste,tu sabes...jamas usamos proteccion

Parasoul:ya lo habian echo!?

-hey no grites, y si,lo hemos echo-

Valntine:vaya un bebe mitad gato,creo que

-te mato si lo tocas-

Valentine:era broma

Filia:felicidades...-dijo un poco triste-

Cerbella:...igualmente

Nadia:pero si no lo quieres...

-nadia,te dije aquel dia que me gustaria tener un hijo contigo-

Valentine:pero es un problema,ahora no puedes dejar que golpeen a nadia

-lose,bien,nos veremos en la noche-

Todas:si! 


	7. Chapter 7

hey,estoy de vuelta,bueno se que son pocas las personas que leen este fic pero aun asi creo que merecen una explicacion,estuve muy ocupado con pruebas y trabajos que debia que escribia a los menos unas 3 lineas por dia,pero ahora ya complete todo y puedo volver a escribir normalmente

Los personajes de skullgirls no me pertenecen

Skullgirls

Chapter 7:Squigly

Seguimos el dia normalmente,parasoul se mantuvo en la habitacion,filia y nadia ayudandome a atender los clientes y cerebella acosandome desde su asiento,dejamos de trabajar alrededor de las 7 PM cuando todas las demas llegaron empezamos a hacer un plan

-bien estamos todos-

Todas:asi es

-bien,valentine que dijo que haria marie?-

Valentine:atacara a lorenzo,ya sabes,marie no se lleva bien con los medici

Cerebella:asi es

-pero tu trabajas para el-

Cerebella:abri los ojos sabes,el solo me necesitaba como un arma

-tienes razon,continua-

Valentine:bien,tenemos entendido que lorenzo planea escapar en un zeppelin al parecer

-bien-

Parasoul:no cuento con mi equipo,esto ya es demasiado,los rebeldes tomaron el reino y ahora la skullgirl se mostrara a las personas,ademas quien cuidara a umbrella

-le pedi a minette que lo haga-

Nadia:cristian

-no te preocupes,su padre la dejo-

Nadia:bien

Filia:que haremos

-te necesito en las partes bajas,parasoul tu y nadia estaran en los techos,cerebella estaras con valentine escondidas por si la skullgirl trata de escapar

Parasoul y Nadia:si

Cerebella y Valentine:si

-bien,a trabajar-dije saliendo del restaurante-en cuanto atacara marie?

Valentine:en 42 minutos mas

-debemos llegar en 20 minutos,andando-dije,tardamos 17 minutos en llegar-ya saben donde tienen que estar,cualquier amenaza no duden en atacarlo-

Todas:si

-parasoul,tu daras la orden de ataque cuando veas mas debil a marie-

Parasoul:si

-bien, a sus lugares-dije,tardamos 10 minutos en ponernos en nuestros lugares,esperamos una hora y aun no veiamos nada-valentine de verdad es hoy?

Valentine:si,hoy era el dia en que lorenzo se marcharia,marie no perderia esta oportunidad

-bien-sentimos un temblor-ya viene...preparense-dije,viendo como marie aparecia con calaveras gigantes a su alrededor-no se muevan

Todas:entendido

Vimos a marie volando o levitand mejor dicho,la gente la miraba,la mayoria corrio y otros no pudieron moverse por el iedo,fije mi vista al cielo y vi un tipo de zeppelin,  
vi a marie gritar algo al zeppelin,cerca de la psicion de parasoul,algo me distrajo-

Nadia:cristian,no encuentro a parasoul

-que!?-

Nadia:hace un moemnto la vi y ahora ya no esta,tampoco responde

-maldita sea,tu ve cuando ataquen,yo la buscare-

Nadia:bien

-por cierto,ten cuidado,sabes que ahora estas en un estado mas fragil por decirlo asi-

Nadia:me cuidare,tu tambien

-claro-dije corriendo y subiendo por las escaleras de un edificio-donde estara?-mi pregunta fue resuelta cuando unos segundos despues ecuche unos tipos de golpes -huh?-me acerque donde los ruido y vi a parasoul en el suelo-parasoul!-grite corriendo hacia ella

?:l-lo siento pero ella me ataco p-primero

mire en direccion hacia la voz y vi a una chica,al parecer menor que yo pero...su boca estaba cocida y tenia un parasito-...quien eres?-

?:no debemos decirtelo-dijo su parasito mientras ella le daba un peque o golpe

?:modales leviathan

Leviathan:madam

?:mi nombre es squigly,un placer.

-igualmente pero que hay de eso que ella ataco primero

Squigly:b-bueno,yo desperte hace unos minutos,camine y vi a esta se orita y le quise preguntar donde estaba la skullgirl,ella reacciono mal y...me ataco.

Leviathan:no se apene madam,fue defensa pesonal

-Nadia retirense,tenemos una peque a baja-dije apretando el aparato en mi oreja-dile a las demas-

Squigly:te llamas nadia?-pregunto de forma inocente

-no-dije tomando a parasoul llevandola como princesa-me llamo cristian y si no es molestia me gustaria que me acompa aras,asi reciviras las disculpas que mereces-

Squigly:esta b-bien

Leviathan:pero madam,la skullgirl

Squigly:es tarde para eso,ya no esta

-que?-

Squigly:mire-me dijo apuntando a unos edificios-la skullgirl derribo ese zeppelin

-tch,bien,vamos por favor-

Squigly:si

Tardamos mas porque yo cargaba a parasoul-aqui estamos-dije entrando,al momento de hacerlo recivi solo gritos

Todas:porque lo cancelaste!?

-e-eh...-

Todas:reponde!

-buen...-

Squigly:hola!-dijo asomandose en mi hombro con una sonrisa,todas la miraron

Nadia:quien es ella?

-squigly,la causante de esto-dije apuntando a parasoul

Valentine:que le paso

-segun squigly ella se asusto y la ataco sin preguntarle nada,squigly se defendio y en esto termino-dije

Filia:asique ella derroto a parasoul

-al parecer-

Samson:debe ser poderosa

Leviathan:...conozco esa voz,samson

Samson:leviathan(no conozco muy bien la historia entre samson y leviathan asique creare la mia mas tarde)

Filia y squigly:se conocen?

Leviathan:asi es

-dejemos su historia para otro momento,perdimos una oportunidad,ahora debemos recuperar el castillo-

Nadia:cristian,podemos hablar en privado?

-eh?,claro-

Nadia:te espero arriba-me susurra

-s-si-le respondi mientras ella subia-

Filia:eso fue raro

-lose,pero no debo dejarla esperando-dije subiendo y entrando a la habitacion-que suce-note que ella me habia besado

Nadia:quiero hacerlo...

-que? nadia estamos en algo mas-

Nadia:no importa,quiero hacerlo ahora

-no-dije apartandola

Nadia:oh...no seas asi-dijo empezando a quitarse la ropa

-no-dije saliendo de la habitacion y bajando todo sonrojado-

Filia:de que hablaron?

-eh...-en ese momento minette entro al restaurante acelerada y acercandose a mi

Minette:cristian,nadia esta...en celos

Filia:que?!

-pero esta embarazada-

Minette:lose...pero estos son los dias-dijo agotada-durara una semana...tienes que cuidarte,aprovechara cada momento para acostarse contigo

-l-lose,de echo ya lo intento-

Nadia:talvez no muy bien,lo intentamos denuevo?-dijo desde las escaleras

Minette:nadia...recuerda que tienes que estar

Nadia:en la habitacion...pero quiero a mi acompa ante-dijo sonrojada-ademas...eh escuchado que los bebes sienten cuando los padres tienen sexo,  
y que los hace sentir bien,porque no lo hacemos sentir bien...no? cristian...

-e-eh...s-si...ve arriba-

Nadia:oh...hasta que pensamos igual,te estare esperando...

-s-si amor-

Filia:que haras ahora?-dijo sonrojada al igual que todas las demas...-

-la encerrare...el ultimo la complazco-

Valentine:quien diria que nadia la quisiera tanto adentro

-ca-callate-

Valentine:cual es el problema? ya lo hicieron una vez

-el problema esque...duro mucho...

Valentine:que?

-no acabo rapido,tardo una o 2 horas,hasta 3 pero hoy se atiende a clientes,ademas nadia grita mucho

Valentine:no la culpo

-que?-

Valentine:nada,en resumen no quieres que los clientes te escuchen teniendo sexo con nadia

-exacto-

Filia:b-bueno,debemos planear como recuperar el castillo

Nadia:te estoy esperando!

-y-ya voy,dije subiendo y abriendo la puerta-lo siento pero no podemos-dije rapido

Nadia:eh!?

-lo siento-dije cerrando la puerta-ma ana lo haremos-dije cerrando con llave y bajando-minette,nadia no debe salir,si ella te lo pide se lo niegas

Minette:s-si

-bien,tendremos que hacelo nosotros,ahora-

Parasoul:que me perdi-dijo despertado

-nada-

Valentine:nadia esta en celos

Parasoul:que?

-ya sabes,es mitad gato-le aclare

Parasoul:eso quiere decir...

Valentine:puede estar las 24 horas del dia con cristian en la cama

-no sabes cuando callarte,la cosa es...bueno primero,disculpate con squigly por atacarla

Parasoul:oh...si,losiento

Squigly:esta bien,es normal.

-como decia,ahora que nadia esta en celos no podremos actuar muy bien pero debemos recuperar el castillo-

Parasoul:es cierto,debemos hacerlo por la noche,hay pocos guardias

-si,bien,esperaremos hasta la noche-

Valentine:donde nos quedamos?

-hay otra habitacion,pero en pocos minutos debemos atender a los clientes-

Valentine:debemos?

-asi es,mientras esten aqui trabajaran,exepto tu parasoul,no podemos dejar que las demas personas te vean,podras jugar con umbrella o cualquier cosa

Parasoul:esta bien

-bien,debemos trabajar-

Filia:tu tienes a una cliente esperando sabes?

-ahora tu?-

Filia:tal vez si lo haces una vez ella estara satisfecha

-esta en celos filia,jamas estara satisfecha-

Squigly:podrias intentarlo

-...vale,confiare en ustedes-dije subiendo y abriendo la puerta de la habitacion

Nadia:hm? oh...

-h-hey-

Nadia:sabia que vendrias,te guste o no

-no es que no quiera,pero que pasa si algo le sucede al bebe?-

Nadia:la peor excusa para evitar el sexo,pero-dijo sentandose en la cama

-pero?-

Nadia:nada-dijo-acercate

-bueno-dije sentandose a su lado-

Nadia:sabes? puedo controlarme con el tema de los celos pero es un poco dificil

-de verdad?-

Nadia:si,pero,de verdad quiero hacerlo

-porque?-

Nadia:celos,dah,pero no es solo por eso es-corte lo que iba a decir con un beso

-yo tambien te amo-

Nadia:soy muy obvia verdad?

-un poco-

Nadia:je pues-antes de que digiera otra palabra la bese otra vez haciendo que se acostara,luego empeze a bajar y besar su cuello

Nadia:c-cristian-dijo mientras yo seguia besando su cuello

-quien diria que tuvieras un sabor tan exquisito...quiero probar mas-dije quitadole su ropa-que molesto-dije quitando su sosten

Nadia:h-hey no t-tan r-rapido

-tranquila-dije tocando su pecho-mas grandes que los que recuerdo,tal vez tu estado en celos te los hizo crecer '  
Nadia:n-no digas e-estupideses

-estupides?...oh bien-dije lamiendo alrededor de su pecho

Nadia:a-ah

-como se siente?-dije lamiendo su pezon

Nadia:a-am-amor

-un poco mas-dije bajando y lamiendo su estomago

Nadia:mm...-empeze a quitar su pantalon-qu-que vas a hacer

-algo-dije acariciando sobre sus panties-como se siente?

Nadia:as preguntado e-eso 2 veces

-lose,me interesa saber como te hago sentir-dije empezando a lamer sobre sus panties

Nadia:a-ahh-gimio haciendo un peque o ronroneo

-que tierna...-dije quitando sus panties y empezar a lamer su vagina

Nadia:ah-ahhh...

Deje de lame para subir y darle un beso corto

-supongo que es suficiente por hoy,no?-

Nadia:n-no por favor

-bien-dije poniendome sobre ella dandole un beso y entrando lentamente en ella

Nadia:mmmm-gimio entre el beso

Estuvimos una hora haciendolo probando posiciones diferentes

-n-nadia-

Nadia:a-adentro

-gh...-dije acabando dentro de ella

Nadia:ahhhh!-dio un grito de placer-e-eso fue m-maravilloso

-si-dije acostandome al lado de ella,dormimos casi todo el dia

Filia:cristian

-mmmm-

Filia:cristian despierta

-mm-eh? ngh...que hora es?-

Filia:11 pm debemos ir al castillo

-si-note que todas estaban alrededor de mi-sucede algo?

Fila:b-bueno t-todas te vimos

-...las matare-dije levantandome sin notar que no llevaba ropa-...mierda-susurre

Todas:cristian...

-fuera ahora!-dije pateandolas afuera-maldi-note unos labios sobre los mios

Nadia:buenas noches...

-hey,acabas de despertar?

Nadia:si...pero aun no estoy satisfecha-dijo acariciando mi miembro-alguien esta feliz...

-n-nadia debo ir al castillo-

Nadia:...volveras no?

-es mas que obvio,no te dejare sola-dije apunto de salir

Nadia:gracias...por estar ami lado

-...no,gracias por cambiarme cuando era peque o-dije dandole una sonrisa y saliendo encontrandome con las demas

Todas:eso no era necesario!

-si lo era! quien mierda les dijo que podrian verme teniendo sexo!

Valentine:debiamos aprovechar

-...pervertidas-

Squigly:y-yo no queria...

-arrastraron a squigly?

Filia:bueno...venimos todas y ella nos siguio pensando que hablariamos contigo

-y abriaron la puerta y miraron-

Todas:si

-...solo vamonos-dije caminando-pero todas resiviran un castigo

Todas:que tipo de castigo?-dijieron con una voz seductora

-de los que me gusta ami...de echo dejare que nadia lo elija

Filia:que?

Cerebella:no porfavor

-bien,decidido,ahora debemos marcharnos-

Todas:si!

Una hora mas tarde

-todas listas?-

Todas:si

-la primera en actuar,parasoul acercate a los guardias-

Parasoul:si-dijo bajando del arbol

Guardia 1:eh? mira a quien tenemo,la princesa parasoul vuelve

Parasoul:llevenme frente al jefe de esta revelion

Guardia 2:no hace falta que lo digas

-ahora filia-

Filia:si-dijo bajando del arbol y usando a samson para propulsarse dandole una patada en la espalda y colpeando en la cara al otro guardia

-buen trabajo filia-

Filia:g-gracias-dijo sonrojada-

-bien,vamos,ire por la ventana,traten de reducir a los guardias que encuentren-

Todas:si

-bien,vamos-dije saltando el muro y escondiendome en un arbusto-cerebella,parasoul-

Ambas:si-dijieron y acto seguido golpearon a los guardias que estaban cerca de mi

-bien echo-dije escalando el arbol y saltando a la ventana-vaya esto parece peligroso-dije escalando por las ventanas y entrando por la ultima-todo bien abajo?

Todas:si,todos los guardias fueron reducidos,estaremos contigo en un minuto

-okay-dije saliendo de la habitacion y caminando a la sala del trono-esto...esta muy tranquilo-dije al salon del trono

?:asi es-dijo la persona sentada en este trono

-quien eres?-

?:ya olvidaste mi voz?...vaya pense que tendrias una mejor memoria

-eh?-

Filia:critian!-dijo llegando al salon con las demas

?:vaya,trajiste a las candidatas

-...marie-

Marie:asi es-dijo levantandose y caminando hacia mi-

Parasoul:la skullgirl-dijo un poco asustada-cual es la razon de todo esto?!

Marie:esto?...oh...solo fue una broma,no me interesa el trono y tus soldados,bueno era tu vida o la de todo el reino

Filia:los amenazaste

Marie:si...por una buena razon

-cual?-

Marie:tengo entendido que una de las candidatas esta embarazada,una tal nadia

-...si te atreves-

Marie:no le hare nada-dijo esta acercandose ami-en efecto yo tambien quiero eso-dijo frente ami-

-eh? a qu-mi frase fue cortada por un beso de ella que termino despues de 10 segundos dejando a todas impactadas-

Marie:quiero un hijo tuyo

Todas: QUE!? 


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes de skullgirls no me pertenecen

Cap 9:un gran problema

-...que?-

Marie:como oiste,quiero un hijo tuyo

Filia:como le puedes pedir eso!?-grito sonrojada-

Marie:por muchas razones,ademas,tengo entendido que el poder que guardas es capaz de eliminar por completo el skull heart

-eh?-

Marie:es mas que obvio,tu fuerza y resistencia superan la de una persona normal por mucho,facilmente resistirias una bala

-y eso que?,esa es la razon?-

Marie:ademas,tu poder combinado con el skull heart crearia a la persona mas fuerte del mundo,el cual tendra un poder infinto,poder que tu tienes y que no usas-

-que?-

Marie:te haria una demostracion pero estaria muy mal,te lo resumire,por cual de esas chicas eres capaz de dar la vida

Aquella pregunta me tomo por sorpresa pero era obvia la respuesta

-por todas-dije haciendo que se sonrojaran-son mi familia,no dejare que nadie ni nada las lastimen

Marie:respuesta que esperaba-dijo con una leve sonrisa-pues,si en estos momentos matara a una de ellas no dudarias en atacarme

-te destrozaria-

Marie:la furia

-eh?-

Marie:esa fuente de poder que tienes,es infinita,tu maximo poder destrozaria el skull heart con un golpe,lamentablemente nadie se atreve a sacar aquella furia

-entonces...deberia explotar en furia para matar al skull heart?-

Marie:parecido,tu sola presencia ya lo intimida,tanto que no se ah atrevido a decir algo en toda la conversacion,esa es una de las muchas razones por las que quiero un hijo tuyo

-sigues con eso,lo quieres para utilizarlo,no traere a un chico para eso-

Marie:la respuesta debe ser un si o un no

-no,obviamente no-

Marie:respuesta obvia-dijo volviendo al trono-pero hasta que no aceptes,no devolvere el trono

Parasoul:...hazlo

-que?-

Filia:que esta diciendo parasoul?

Parasoul:b-bueno solo es un bebe...

-un bebe que destruiria todo cuando sea mayor-

Parasoul:necesito recuperar el reino,debo calmar a la gente

-eso no tiene que ver conmigo,no pienso embarazar a marie

Marie:en si solo pido un intento,si no funciona devolvere todo y esperare hasta el enfrentamiento

-tch...bien-

Filia:que!?

Cerebella:estas loco!?

Valentine:como puedes decir bien?!

-no se metan-dije molesto-vamos-le dije a marie

Marie:si-dijo caminando ami lado

-lo siento-dije a todas las chicas las cuales me miraban sorprendidas

Paso alrededor de 2 horas y baje junto a marie,lo primero que recivi fue una bofetada de filia

Filia:como pudiste!? nadia te ama!

-eso lose!-le grite asustandola-la amo,la amo mas que a nadie pero...no tenia eleccion

Valentine:cris...

Marie:un trato es un trato,cumplire mi palabra,cumple la tuya

-si...-

Marie:el reino es tuyo-le dijo a parasoul-nos vemos el dia que sea

Parasoul:claro que nos veremos...

luego marie desaparecio y todas me miraron

-dejenme explicar-

Filia:callate! no podemos creer lo que hiciste

-filia por favor deja explicarte-dije acercandome a ella-

Filia:alejate-dijo retrocediendo

Samson:me decepcionas muchacho

Parasoul:...

Cerebella:deje a vitale por ti...y esto es lo que haces

-...-ellas tenian sus razones y no querian escuchar pero note que valentine me miraba con pena-valentine...tu...

Valentine:ahora no...

Parasoul:vamonos

Todas:si...

Volvi al restaurante dos horas despues llegando recivi la mirada de odio de la mayoria

Nadia:cris!-dijo saltando y abrazandome

-hey...-

Nadia:eh? estas triste?

-no...solo tengo sue o,ya debemos dormir-

Cerebella:tu no nos mandas,iremos a dormir pero por el cansancio de la mision-dijo mientras todas subian

Nadia:que les pasa amor?

-no lose,yo tambien ire a dormir-dije subiendo dejando a nadia preocupada

Desperte alrededor de las 3 am,bajando para pensar mejor las cosas

-...se que estas ahi-

Valentine:queria hablar

-eres la unica que lo noto-

Valentine:fui la unica que espio...pero...estas seguro?

-si...-

Valentine:harias todo por ella

-no sola por ella,por todas ustedes y por mi futura hija-

Valentine:sera una chica?

-si...pero ese no es el tema...es mejor que piensen lo que ellas creen-

Valentine:arriesgaras tu vida...por unas chicas que se enamoraron de ti y tu novia eh hija?

-si-

despues de decir valentine me beso

Valentine:simpre tendras mi apoyo...

-gracias,ten-dije entregandole una carta-si es que no vuelvo para ma ana a las 12 pm se la entregaras a nadia-

Valentine:suerte-dijo un poco triste-

-...adios-dije saliendo del restaurante

Camine dos horas hasta la catedral,en la cual entre y me encontre a marie

Marie:empezemos

-si...-

La ma ana siguiente

Nadia:buenos dias amor-dijo bostezando-eh? cris?-pregunto buscandome-ya estara atendiendo? no,no puede,aun no ess la hora-dijo preocupada y saliendo de la habitacion,deteniendose en la escalera

Filia:sigo sin creer lo que paso...

Cerebella:tu crees que debamos?...

Parasoul:no,nadia no se puede enterar,menos ahora que espera un bebe de el

Nadia:enterarme de que?-dijo bajando y mirando a todas-que me ocultan

Filia:nada,una conversacion entre nosotras

Nadia:no me enga aran tan facil y menos con esa excusa,se que hablan de el,donde esta?

Al decir eso todas miraron el suelo apenadas excepto valentine quien miraba por la ventana

Filia:el...te enga o

Nadia:... que?

Cerebella:lamentamos que lo sepas de nuestra parte...pero anoche durante la mision nos encontramos a la skullgirl,la cual fue la causante de la rebelion del reino,acepto devolver el trono si cristian...le daba un hijo

Nadia:estas diciendo que el...

Cerebella:lo hizo con la skullgirl...no penso dos veces,solo acepto-dijo escondiendo la verdadera razon

Valentine:...tch-dijo molesta-

Nadia:p-pero el me dijo...que me amaba-dijo mientras lloraba

Filia:al parecer mintio...ya que no esta aqui...de seguro volvio con la skullgirl

Nadia:no...no

Valentine:esa no es la verdad

Nadia:q-que?

Valentine:cris acepto porque parasoul se lo pidio

Nadia:que?

Valentine:parasoul le pidio que lo hiciera para recuperar el reino

Parasoul:...

Nadia:es...es tu culpa

Valentine:dime parasoul-dijo mirandola-lo pediste por tu gente...o lo pediste por ti?

Parasoul:q-que?

Valentine:crees que no lose?...soy la segunda persona en la que cris tiene mas confienza el me dijo que le prometio a tu madre casarse contigo...pero eso fue arruinado no? despues de todo se reencontro con nadia,cosa que el y tu no esperaban,aquella promesa se esfumo,pero tu no dejarias que eso pasara o si?

Parasoul:n-nose de que hablas

Valentine:tu sabias que cristian se negaria...pero si tu eras quien se lo pedia... por que se negaria verdad? despues de todo eres una amiga de su infancia,acepto por ti...no...acepto por todas nosotras

Filia:que?

Cerebella:que?

Valentine:...ya es hora-dijo mirando el reloj-lo siento nadia-dijo entregandole la carta

Nadia:e-esto que es?

Valentine:el...me dijo que te la entregara leela para todas por favor

Nadia habrio rapidamente el sobre y leyo en voz alta

"Hola amor...lo mas probable es que cuando leas esto yo ya no este,no porque me marche,si porque decidi dar todo por ti y ustedes chicas,que se que escucharan esto,  
resulta que llegue a un acuerdo con marie,mi vida y poder a cambio de que dejara el reino en paz,es algo egoista,lose,pero fue mi desicion,se que las chicas me odian porque pensaron que lo hice con marie,je...es algo estupido que lo piensen,el unico cuerpo que tocare sera el de nadia y de nadie mas...bueno...supongo que es eso...  
se que lloraras,es algo normal,de echo estoy llorando,por eso la hoja esta un poco manchada,lagrimas que sulto por todas ustedes...filia...a pesar de que me enamore de ti antes de reencontrarme con nadia siempre te tendre cari o,parasoul...es obvio que rechazaria tu mano,no porque no sienta algo por ti,te quiero,por eso se que mereces algo mejor,  
cerebella,vaya fue poco el tiempo que pasamos juntos pero te tengo el mismo cari o,valentine,eres mi mejor amigo y lo sabes,jamas pude responder a tus sentimientos,squigly solo un dia paso eh...no te tengo el afecto que a las demas pero demostraste ser una chica amable y cari osa,nadia...si escribiera todo lo que pienso de ti esta carta no tendria fin,asique lo resumire en dos palabras te amo,solo eso puedo decir,eres alguien que todo chico quisiera y entre todos me escogiste ami y yo ati,ninguno de los dos se arriepiente de la decision que tomamos,lamentablemente no podre conocer a mi hija pero morire feliz sabiendo que tendra la mejor madre...me despido,filia,parasoul,valentine,cerebella,squigly y nadia."

Nadia:c-cris...

Filia:el...

Valentine:dio su vida por nosotras...

Nadia:n-no...el prometio que no me dejaria sola otra vez!

-y no planeo hacerlo-dije entrando

Nadia:c-cristian...

-lamento haberte echo llor-mi frase fue cortada al recivir una bofetada de nadia y despues un abrazo

Nadia:no lo hagas otra vez!-grito llorando

-je...lo siento-

Filia:cris...yo

-no importa...todo se perdona no?-

Filia:je-dijo llorando

-todas estan perdonadas-dije mirando a cerebella y parasoul-despues de todo es mi culpa

Valentine:y que sucedio?

-llegue a un acuerdo con marie-

Valentine:otra vez?

-si,en 1 semana debo enfrentarme contra ella-

Valentine:ya veo...

-pero hay un problema-

Nadia:c-cual?-dijo aun llorando

-debo vencer a las candidatas-

Filia:entonces...

-debo luchar contra ustedes-

Filia:no podemos rendirnos?

-si pueden,pero quiero que me demuestren de son capaces-

Nadia:nos quieres golpiar

-bueno...solo quiero ver como pelean asi que es una forma de decirle

Filia:pero eres mas fuerte que nosotras

-por eso iremos a entrenar-

Parasoul:entrenar? pero debo encargarme del reino

-es tu decision-

Parasoul:-suspira-bien ire

-ninguna tiene algun reclamo?-

Todas:no

-y squigly?-

Squigly:eh? me llamaron?-dijo bajando por las escaleras-

-ah squigly justo a tiempo-

Squigly:tiempo para que?-pregunto inocentemente-

-iremos a entrenar-

Nadia:ahora!?

-bueno no ahora,partiremos en la noche-

Filia:porque en la noche?

-porque yo no dormi en toda la noche-

Valentine:buen punto

-asique ahora quiero dormir-dije subiendo las escaleras

Nadia:duerme bien

-gracias-dije encerrandome en la habitacion

Valentine:yo saldre por un momento

Squigly:cuidate

Valentine:si-dijo saliendo del restaurante

Filia:y ahora que haremos

Nadia:supongo que lo haremos

-no tu no!-grite desde la habitacion-no entrenaras por tu condicion!

Nadia:ya deja de gritar!

Nadia:bien pues supongo que yo no podre hacer nada y solo estare de adorno

Parasoul:...nadia te puedo preguntar algo?

Nadia:claro

Parasoul:b-bueno todas sabemos que tu y cris lo hacen mucho

Nadia:cierto-dijo sin verguenza-

Parasoul:que se siente?

Nadia:eh?

Filia:como preguntas eso!?

Parasoul:solo es para saber,ademas a ti tambien te gustaria saberlo

Filia:-mirando el suelo y sonrojada-ca-callate

Nadia:bueno...se siente bien,bastante bien debo decir-dijo babeando-el sabe como hacerlo

-por que los gritos?-dije bajando

Nadia:eh? no se supone que estarias durmiendo

-con los gritos de filia no puedo,por que los gritos filia?-

Filia:b-bueno-dijo sonrojada

Nadia:ellas estaban pre-no termino su frase al ser callada por parasoul tapandole la boca-

Parasoul:solo les preguntamos como es dormir en la misma cama-dijo sonriendo y sonrojada-

-eh? pero si es como dormir solo pero con menos espacio-dije mirando a nadia-

Nadia:mjmmnmmmnmmnm

-yo tambien-dije bostezando y subiendo otra vez a la habitacion

Nadia:mmmnmmnn

Parasoul:eh si-dijo soltandola-eso dijise verdad?

Nadia:si

Filia:-suspira-creo que ma ana...sera un dia agotador-dijo cambiando de tema


	9. Chapter 9

Hey owo lamento la tardansa pero la mente se me habia quedado en blanco,aparte de estar estudiando para las pruebas finales de semestre n-n,espero que disfruten la lectura

Los personajes de skullgirls no me pertenecen

Cap9:entrenamiento

Nadia:hey

-mmmm-

Nadia:hey cris

-mmmm?-

Nadia:creo que ya debemos ir no?

-...solo 5 horas mas-dije acurrucandome

Nadia:seras un...-dijo botandome de la cama-

-hey que te pasa!?-

Nadia:pides que estemos despiertas temprano y tu sigues durmiendo!

-cierto-dije levantandome-bien me vestire y partiremos

Nadia:por cierto porque debo ir?

-eh?-dije mientras me vestia

Nadia:bueno...tu dijiste que no practicara por mi condicion asique porque deberia ir

-porque no quiero estar lejos de ti-dije mientras me acercaba a ella-vamos-le dije tomandola de la mano

Nadia:s-si-dijo sonrojada-salimos de la habitacion y bajamos las escaleras

Valentine:hasta que despiertas

-si,eh?...squigly?

Squigly:eh? si?

-tu tambien iras?-

Squigly:si,quiero participar y no quiero dejarles todo el trabajo

Leviathan:la cuidaras bien muchacho

-es un entrenamiento,es obvio que se lastimara un poco y mas por el entrenamiento que tendran-

Filia:que tipo de entrenamiento?

-lucharan una contra la otra,vere sus habilidadess y las ayudare a mejorar-

Parasoul:porque tu?

-porque yo les gano a todas-

Valentine:quiero ver eso

Cerebella:yo tambien-dijo trotando los nudillos de viceversa-

-pues bien,vamos-dije saliendo del restaurante seguida de las demas-

Filia:cuanto tardaremos en llegar?

-alrededor de 4 horas-

Todas:cuatro horas caminando!?

-conociendolas seran 4 horas ya que entran a cada tienda-

Valentine:no es cierto

-y con mas razon contigo,te comprare ropa ya que tu traje de doctora llama mucha la atencion-

Filia:es verdad

Valentine:y porque llamaria la atencion

-b-bueno...tus pechos-

Valentine:ohhh de verdad?-dijo-pense que te gustaban grandes

-q-que estas diciendo-

Valentine:cuando estuviste hopitalizado no dejabas de verme y menos en esta parte-dijo tomando mi mano y poniendola en su pecho izquierdo-

-que haces?-dije quitando mi mano y sintiendo a alguien detras de mi-n-nadia?

Nadia:corre...

-e-eh...-

Nadia:que corras...

-p-pero yo que eh echo? sabes que ami solo me gustan tus pechos-dije mirando hacia otra parte

Filia:asique a cri le gustan grandes...-dijo tocando sus pechos-

-n-no digan estupideces y vamos-dije caminando

Todas:si

Tardamos 4 horas en llegar a un bosque

-bien empezaremos enseguida-

Filia:q-que?-dijo cansada

Valentine:caminamos por cuatro horas...dejame descansar

-porque estan cansadas? yo soy el que lleva sus bolsas-les dije mostrando sus 5 bolsas-

Squigly:yo estoy bien

-ven squigly esta en mejor condicion que ustedes-

Nadia:yo ire a dormir-dijo sonrojada-

-estas bien?-

Nadia:si estoy bien

-bien...descansen-

Valentine:pero donde?...

-una caba a a cinco minutos caminando-

Todas:bien

-vayan ustedes,debo hablar con nadia-

Filia:esta bien...-dijo caminando seguida por las demas-

Nadia:de que quieres hablar?

-...-me acerque a ella y pegue mi cabeza a la de ella-estas resfriada...

Nadia:no es grave-dijo caminando-

-es grave-dije caminando a su lado-con tu parte de gato es mas grave-

Nadia:no es la primera vez...

-hmmm-dude en decir algo asique solo segui caminando,llegamos a la caba a,todas ya tenian sus habitaciones y estaban durmiendo-

Nadia:pues esta es la mia-dijo entrando-

-tambien la mia-

Nadia:pues...que haremos?

-tu,duerme ire a buscar un jarabe,te ayudara a curarte mas rapido

Nadia:gracias-dijo quitandose la ropa y acostandose-

Sali de la habitacion y fui al ba o a buscar el jarabe

-aqui esta-dije sacandolo y caminando a la habitacion

Marie:no sabia que cuidabas ni os

-que haces aqui-dije girandome

Marie:recuerda lo que te dije

-lose,las entrenare bien-

Marie:liberar todo tu poder me fue imposible pero pude liberar poco de el,lo suficiente para derrotarme pero no lo suficiente para destruir el skull heart

-se lo que debo hacer-

Marie:tomare control sobre ellas cuando llegue el momento el resto dependera de ti

-pero porque el entrenamiento de todas formas?-

Marie:en sus estados actuales no resistiran tus golpes cuando deban pelear,ademas no seria entretenido cuando las controle,no resistiran la pelea-

-pero dijiste que liberarias todo el poder que tenian cuando deba luchar contra ellas-

Marie:aun asi no resistiran,solo entrenalas,yo hare el resto,por cierto si quieres puedo ir a curar a tu novia

-puedes?-

Marie:mi poder no es solo para destruir,puedo curar a las personas y curarme ami misma

-...bien,sigueme-dije entrando a la habitacion

Nadia:porque tar-la...

-adelante marie-

Marie:esta bien-dijo acercandose a nadia

Nadia:c-cris..

-no te preocupes,curara tu resfriado-

Marie:solo quedate quieta-dijo poniendo su mano en la cabeza de nadia

Nadia:porque me ayudas

Marie:porque eres importante para la persona que liberara al mundo

Nadia:que?-dijo mirando

-tengo que destruir al skull heart pero aun no tengo el poder suficiente,no puedo dejar que pidan mas deseos,eso le da mas poder-

Nadia:eh?

Marie:al pedir un deseo te conviertes en la portadora del skull heart y como ya sabes este drenara tu poder hasta que no le seas util-

Nadia:pero si lo sabes porque aun no te liberas

Marie:una vez que eres la portadora no te puedes liberar,mueres o te liberan

Nadia:liberar?

Marie:si,espere que cris me libere...ya esta

Nadia:gracias...

Marie:...de nada,los dejo-dijo desapareciendo

-como te sientes?-

Nadia:mejor,mucho mejor

-de verdad?-dije pegando mi cabeza con la de ella

Nadia:si-dijo lamiendo mi mejilla-y con muchos animos y energias para

-no,no lo haremos-

Nadia:eh!? y porque no?

-estamos aqui para entrenar,no para hacer sentir bien al bebe,por cierto en cuanto tiempo-

Nadia:no mucho,con mis genes de gato se acorta el tiempo,en dos meses nacera

-...debo conseguir mas tiempo-

Nadia:eh?

-nada,descansa saldre un momento-dije saliendo de la habitacion

Marie:en dos meses eh?-pregunto apareciendo detras de mi

-solo te pido eso-

Marie:...bien te los dare,espero que el resultado del entrenamiento sea bueno,ya que te eh dado mas tiempo

-bien,empezaremos ma ana-

Marie:me despido-dijo desapareciendo-

-...maldita sea-

Al dia siguiente

Nadia:zzz...n-no

-hmm?-

Nadia:no me dejes...-dijo

-...no lo hare-dije dandole un beso en la frente-vamos despierta

Nadia:mmm?...que sucede?

-ya vamos a empezar-

Nadia:si yo no participo para que quieres que este presente

-no dejare que duermas todo el dia,seria injusto para las demas

Nadia:bien...

-ire a despertar a las demas-

Nadia:ve...

Sali de la habitacion y entre a la habitacion de filia

-hey despierta-

Filia:eh?...-dijo abriendo un ojo-que sucede?

-ya vamos a empezar a entrenar-

Filia:oh...bien

Asi segui hasta despertar a todas

-bien ya que estan todas...donde esta squigly?-

Squigly:aqui estoy-dijo entrando a la caba a-

-bueno,ya que estan todas empezaremos-

Parasoul:que haremos primero?

-pelear-dije saliendo de la caba a-vamos salgan

Todas:esta bien

-bien,filia-

Filia:si?

-atacame-

Filia:eh? p-pero no tengo oportunidad de ganar

-sin peros,vamos atacame-

Filia:b-bien,vamos samson

Samson:te aplastare muchacho

-intentalo-

Filia intento atacarme usando a samson impulsandose con el y darme una patada,la cual detuve con mi mano

-eso no sirve-dije lanzandola al aire cayendo de trasero

Filia:ayyyy...eso dolio

-aun no terminas,atacame otra vez-

Samson:vamos chica eres mejor que eso

Filia:si si-dijo levantandose-vamos samson

Samson:si-dijo este abriendose como una flor

-hmm?-

Filia:esta te golpeare-dijo propulsandose e intentando darme un cabezazo el cual apenas pude esquivar

-eso estuvo cerca-

Filia paso de largo y se golpeo la cabeza contra un arbol

Filia:duele duele duele-dijo rapido

-jeje,bueno,parasoul tu sigues-

Parasoul:esperaba luchar contigo otra vez

-el resultado sera el mismo-

Parasoul:pienso cambiar eso-dijo intentado atacarme con krieg

-sigues igual de lenta-dije esquivando facilmente su ataque-y descuidada-dije-empujandola con un dedo haciendo que cayera

Parasoul:auch-dijo levantandose rapidamente

-otra vez perdiste-

Parasoul:aun no,no hasta que me rinda

-pues que asi sea-

Parasoul intento atacarme otra vez con krieg,fui mas rapido y tome su arma

-sin krieg estas indefensa-

Parasoul...tch,me rindo

-bien...cerebella-

Cerebella:si!

-vaya estas animada-

Cerebella:ahora te mostrare todas mis habilidades-dijo usando a viceversa para darme un pu etazo

-eres rapido-

Cerebella:pues claro

-pero descuidada igual que parasoul-dije saltando e intentando quitarle a viceversa-

Cerebella:no lo soy-dijo intentando darme una patada la cual esquive

Filia:eh? cris esta sangrando de la nariz

Cerebella:eh?-dijo mirandome-logre tocarte?

-...son celestes-susurre-si lo lograste

Valentine:jejeje

-no digas nada-

Valentine:mi boca esta sellada

Filia:bien echo cerebella

Cerebella:sabia que podria

-bien sigues tu squigly-

Squigly:si

Leviathan:podemos hacerlo madam

Squigly:si-dijo animada

-adelante-

Squigly no perdio tiempo y uso a levithan para darme un golpe directo a la cara

-agil-susurre-vamos eres mejor que eso

Leviathan:ciertamente lo es-dijo lanzando fuego azul directo a mi rostro

-hmmm penso mi movimiento,tiene puntos por eso pero-dije tomando a leviathan al cual estire y solte logrando que este golpeara a squigly en el rostro

Squigly:auch

Leviathan:lo siento madam

-por ultimo valentine-

Valentine:como en los viejos tiempos?

-claro,no me gusta que te contengas-

Valentine:pues bien-dijo lanzando una cruz la cual esquive pero valentine aprovecho para acercare ami eh intentar golpearme en la cara

-porque todas buscan mi cara-susurre-

Valentine:no te contengas-me dijo con una sonrisa

-bien-dije intentado golpear su estomago

Valentine:muy lento

-tal vez-dije quitandole su sierra-tal vez no-dije poniendo este en su cuello

Valentine:...jeje me tienes

-bien eso fue todo-

Filia:y,como estuvimos?

-pesimo-

Cerebella:eh!?

-con eso no lograran tocar a marie-

Cerebella:pero yo logre golpearte

-...si lo lograste-dije recordando y sangrando otra vez-

Valentine:jeje

-aun asi-dije con mi mano en la nariz-con eso no lograran nada,mejoraremos la fuerza y rapidez-

Filia:ahora?

-si,empezaremos enseguida,tu lucharas contra parasoul y valentine contra cerebella-

Todas:bien...

-las que ganen tendran una recompensa...de mi parte-

Todas:que recompensa

-pues...-

Nadia:un beso

-eh?-

Todas:...un beso

Filia:perderas

Parasoul:yo obtendre el beso

Cerebella:ese beso sera mio

Valentine:yo obtuve mas cuando el estuvo hospitalizado pero no me perdere esto

-eh...-

Nadia:no te preocupes,solo sera un beso

-tienes razon,solo tu puedes obtener lo otro-

Nadia:c-calla

Squigly:y yo con quien entrenare

-conmigo-

Squigly:eh? pero no logre nada en la pelea anterior

-no te preocupes,sere un poco menos violento-

Leviathan:deberias,ese golpe dolio

-bien,pues vamos a empezar-

Squigly:si

Seguimos con el entrenamiento durante horas hasta que todas quedaron agotadas

Cerebella:no puedo mas...

Parasoul:menos yo

Filia:eso quiere decir que gane...

Valentine:aun quedo yo-dijo agotada

-ma ana seguiran,ya es de noche vamos a comer-

Todas:si

Nadia:por cierto que comeremos?

-pues...-

Filia:no hay comida?

-tendriamos que cocinar...-

Nadia:cocinaras tu

-eh? porque yo?-

Nadia:porque tu nos trajiste aqui a entrenar

-bien lo hare,pero tu me ayudaras ya que no as echo nada-

Nadia:...esta bien

-bien-dije entrando a la caba a con las chicas-pueden ir a ver television mientras esperan

Todas:si

-adonde crees que vas?-le dije a nadia

Nadia:b-bueno

-vamos tenemos que cocinar-dije tomandola de la mano

Nadia:p-pero

-que?-

Nadia:...yo...yo nose cocinar

-eh?-

Nadia:lo que oyes...nose

-pues te ense are-

-despues de todo tendremos un bebe,no puedo dejar que muera de hambre cuando yo no este para cocinar-

Nadia:tienes razon...

-bien vamos-

Nadia:si-dijo entrando a la cocina conmigo,tardamos 1 hora en tener todo listo,comimos con las demas y-

Valentine:creo que deberiamos dormir

-si deberian-

Nadia:y tu?

-mas tarde-

Nadia:oh...bien

Todas fueron a sus dormitorios y yo sali de la caba a

Marie:creo que necesitaras mas de dos meses no?-dijo apareciendo detras de mi

-en dos meses estaran listas,recuerda el trato-

Marie:si las derrotas ganaran su libertad lose

-y nadie mas saldra lastimado despues de esa pelea-

Marie:nadie mas que tu

-...es el riesgo que debo correr-

Marie:espero que reveles tu poder

-aun no creo que sea capas de aguantarlo-

Marie:si,lose,aquella vez estuviste apunto de morir

-...si-

Marie:pero si entrenas

-tal vez lo controle-

Marie:y...ya has pensado que hacer cuando esto acabe?

-ir a vivir con nadia-

Marie:y abandonar a las demas?

Marie:no puedes verdad? solo amas un poco mas a nadia pero para todas es ese sentimiento no?

-...es algo que debo arreglar-

Marie:esperaba otra respuesta

-eh?-

Marie:"la respuesta es obvia" eso esperaba,despues de todo aquella chica espera un bebe de ti

-amo a nadia-

Marie:amas a valentine tambien y ella te ama ati

-...nadia sera con la que me quedare-

Marie:je...ahora si eres tu,suerte-dijo desapareciendo

-esto esta cada vez peor-me dije a mi mismo acostandome en el pasto


	10. aviso

hola,se que eh tardado en actualizar y tardare un poco mas,me castigaron por mis notas y me quitaron el notebook,pero ya se donde lo esconde y mientras no este nadie en casa podre sacarlo y seguir escribiendo el proximo cap de skullgirl,bueno ya que aclare lo que paso me retiro :3 


	11. Chapter 10

hey :3 se que tarde muho en actualizar pero ya explique mi situacion,ademas habian dias en mis padres se quedaban en casa y no podia escribir -.- sin nada mas que decir los dejos con el cap. de hoy :3

Cap.10:Beowulf

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que las chicas y yo fuimos un entrenar,todas han mejorado bastante en destreza y fuerza,y sus cuerpos han cambiado bastante

Filia:cris?

-hmm?-

Filia:porque no estas entrenando?

-no hace falta ya que hoy volveremos a la ciudad-

Filia:de verdad?

-si-

Filia:pense que seria en un mes mas

-no,ya estan listas,ven,vamos a decirle a las chicas-

Filia:ok

Valentine:eso es todo?-dijo esquivando el golpe de cerebella

Cerebella:tal vez-dijo usando a viceversa tomando a valentine de la pierna-

Valentine:hmmm vale tu ganas,ahora bajame

Cerebella:si-dijo bajandola-eh? cris

-que tal el entrenamiento-

Nadia:apesta

-hey-

Nadia:sabes que puedo pelear aun en mi estado

-si pero es mucha ventaja,las chicas no podrian golpearte-

Nadia:...

-por cierto,volvemos hoy-

Parasoul:eh?

-ya estan listas-

Valentine:jamas te vimos entrenar

-no se preocupen por eso,vayan a empacar sus cosas-

Filia:pero es mucha ropa,porque lo compraste?...

-pues la necesitaban-

Valentine:yo no

-no dejare que estes todo el dia con tu traje de doctora,llamas mucho la atencion-

Valentine:estas celoso?

-n-no,empaquen-

Valentine:hmmm esta bien jeje

-*suspiro*nadia-

Nadia:si?

-se que no deje que entrenaras,pero debes entender que es por tu bien-

Nadia:lose

Cerebella:hey cris

-si?-

Cerebella:partire antes que ustedes

-eh? porque?-

Cerebella:debo arreglar unos problemas

-bien,nos vemos en el restaurante-

Cerebella:si-dijo saliendo

*Unas horas despues*

-ya estan listas?-

Todas:si!

Filia:pero tengo hambre...

Parasoul:es verdad

Valentine:no hemos comido desde ayer

*suspiro*-vale cocinare-

Todas:yay

Filia:espero que haya algo bueno en la tele-dijo prendiendo el televisor-que es esto? un reportaje?

-no te gustan?-dije mientras cocinaba

?:este fue la historia del gran beowulf

Filia:de todas formas ya termino

?:nos estan diciendo que en unos minutos la leyenda regresara,obviamente mostraremos toda la pelea

Parasoul:que tendra de bueno?

Valentine:supuestamente mato a un gigan

Filia:lo conoces?

Valentine:solo por los rumores

-de verdad mato un gigan?-

Valentine:tal vez,la lucha libre parece teatro y siempre se penso que algo le dieron al giant para dejarse perder

-ya veo,bueno la comida esta lista-dije sirviendo la comida

Todas:gracias

?:ahora iremos con la lucha

-espero que sea bueno luchando-

Filia:si vencio a un gigan debe luchar bien

?:aqui estamos en el estadio donde la lucha se llevara a cabo,podemos ver al retador desde aqui,parece que es una chica...

-hmm?-dije mirando la tv

?:es...cerebella! la estrella del cirque des cartes

-que?-

Filia:pense que ella estaria en el restaurante

?:y aqui podemos ver al campeon entrando,podemos ver que esta saludando a todas la personas

*en el estadio*

Cerebella:eh campeon seguro que estas listo para esto? llevas a os sin subir al ring tal vez sea demasiado para ti!  
(que tal lo hago? no puedo creer que este ayudandote volver)

Beowulf:(bien,bien lo haces bien) parece que ambos tenemos algo que demostrar estan listos mi wulfmanada? porque yo lo estoy!

*en la caba a*

-vamos-

Filia:que?

-iremos a ver la lucha-

Valentine:tardaremos horas

-segundos-dije acercandome a todas y apareciendo en el estadio-

Squigly:como lo hiciste?

-parte de mi entrenamiendo-dije mirando la lucha

Parasoul:jamas te vimos entrenar

-de dia,de noche era distinto-

Valentine:hmm...al parecer el entrenamiento no sirvio-dijo mirando la lucha-le estan dando la paliza de su vida

-tch-dije molesto-porque no lucha?

Filia:tal ve no quiere herirlo

-entonces porque acepto la pelea?-

Nadia:ella es la retadora,beowulf acepto la pelea

-hmmm si queiren un espectaculo,lo tendran-dije desapareciendo

Filia:eh? donde esta?

Nadia:*suspiro*ese chico...

-disfrutando los golpes?-dije apareciendo frente a cerebella

Cerebella:c-cris

-porque no luchas-

Beowulf:eh...chico

-calla-dije mirando a cerebella-contesta

Cerebella:veras...lo estoy ayudando a volver-me susurro-

-por eso te dejas golpear?-

Cerebella:bueno...

-hmmm,bien si tu lo ayudas yo tambien-

Cerebella:eh?

-ve a descanar-dije abrazandola y apareciendo frente a las chicas-aqui te quedaras-dije desapareciendo y apareciendo frente a beowulf-

Beowulf:eh...

-tomare su lugar,ahora tu lucha es conmigo-

Espectadores:que hace? esta retando a beowulf? obvimente perdera

-vamos la lucha sigue-

Beowulf:hmmm no te confies muchacho-dijo lanzandome un pu etazo el cual esquive-eh?

-lento-dije golpeandolo en el estomago haciendolo retroceder-eso es lo que la leyenda tiene para ofrecer?

Beowulf:calla-dijo intentando golpeandome en la cara

-hmm es rapido-pense-pero no lo suficiente-dije dandole un pu etazo en la cara dejandolo aturdido-

Beowulf:maldita sea...no perdere!-grito sacando el brazo del gigan y lanzandolo contra mi-

Filia:el brazo de un gigan

Valentine:si le da de lleno morira

Nadia:cris muevete!

-eh?-dije mirando el brazo que se acercaba ami-idiota-dije deteniendolo con la mano

Beowulf:eh?

-ten-dije lanzandole el brazo a sus pies-me rindo-

Beowulf:no no te vas hasta que te golpee

-dije,me rindo-

Todas:que!

-no fue nada-dije apareciendo frente a cerebella

Nadia:porque te retiraste?

-nada en especial-

Marie:maravilloso

Espectador:eh? la skullgirl!

-callense!-dije mirando a todos los espectadores-que haces aqui?

Marie:queria ver el resultado de tu entrenamiento

-pues ya lo viste-

Marie:no querias matarlo verdad?

Nadia:eh?

Marie:eres alguien muy celoso y protector

-...solo protejo lo que me importa-dije mirando a cerebella de reojo

Cerebella:eh?

-ire antes que ustedes al restaurante-dije desapareciendo

Marie:sin duda es alguien interesante

Cerebella:solo lo que le importa...

Marie:todas comparten el mismo sentimiento por el no?

Filia:si

Cerebella:s-si

Squigly:si

Nadia:eh!? tu tambien?

Squigly:no pude evitarlo,es alguien muy amable

Marie:y tu valentine?

Valentine:...claro-dijo sonrojada-

Marie:incluso la princesa?

Parasoul:si

Marie:pero el elijio a la gata

Nadia:hey!

Marie:tienes suerte

Todas:eh?

Nadia:no me digas que...

Marie:a pesar de ser la persona que esta encargada de destruir todo y matar a todos,el no duda en sonreirme-dijo un poco sonrojada

Parasoul:ya somos ocho

Nadia:pero yo soy la que lleva a su bebe

Marie:tal vez-dijo caminando-jamas se sabe que pasara en el futuro,el podria dejarte por cualquiera de nosotras

Nadia:el no haria eso

Marie:estas segura? antes de reencotrase contigo se enamoro de aquella chica-dijo mirando a filia

Nadia:eh?

Filia:...me lo dijo hace meses-dijo sonrojada

Marie:antes de ella fue valentine

Valentine:que?

Marie:me sorprende lo estupida eh intelegente que puedes ser en algunas ocasiones,tambien,antes de ella fue parasoul

Parasoul:...*sonrojada*

Marie:y ahora demostro sentimientos por ella-dijo mirando a cerebella

Cerebella:el solo me protejio-dijo sonrojada-

Marie:lo ves?-dijo hablandole a nadia-jamas sabras que pasara

Nadia:...

Marie:nos vemos-dijo desapareciendo

Nadia:...vamos-dijo caminando

*unas horas despues*

Minette:gracias por ayudarme cris

-de nada,eh?-vi como todas entraban-porque tardaron tanto?

Nadia:estabamos hablando con marie

-ya veo...eh?-dije mirando fuera del restaurante-vaya esta lluviendo

Filia:eso significa...

Nadia:que...

Valentine:caeran...

Parasoul:truenos...

Cerebella:le temo a los truenos...

Squigly:y-yo tambien

Samson:todas?

Yu wan:jeje

-pero que de malo tienen-mi frase fue cortada cuando un trueno cayo y todas se lanzaron hacia mi abrazandome

Todas:ahh! le temo a los truenos

-n-no...pu-puedo r-r-respirar-dije con los pechos de valentine en mi cara

Valentine:vaya no sabia que eras un pervertido

-t-te equivocas-dije levantandome pero senti a alguien en mi espalda-a-amor?-

Nadia:estas muerto

-ahh!-

*minutos mas tarde*

Filia:creo que fue demasiado

Nadia:se lo merece

Valentine:cris...

-eh?-dije levantandome-que?-

Parasoul:vaya estas vivo

Squigly:pensabamos que habias muerto

-ay duele-dije tomandome el brazo,otro trueno cayo y todas se me lanzaron pero esta vez las esquive y cayeron de cara-

Valentine:eres malo

-no me queda de otra-

Filia:eh?

-dormiran conmigo esta noche-

Squigly:...

Todas:eh!?


	12. Chapter 11

cap 11:Xiomara

-chicas-

Parasoul:hm?

-nadia a estado actuando extra a estos dias,saben la razon?-

Filia:...de verdad?

-eh?

Valentine:pensabamos que eras idiota pero hasta cierto punto

-a que se refieren?-

Squigly:supe que nadia estaba embarazada

-...los dos meses-sorprendido-donde esta!?-

Valentine:hey tranquilo debe estar en la habitacion

-regreso en un segundo-dije subiendo las escaleras

Filia:creo que esta preocupado-sarcasmo-como sera su hijo?

Valentine:dijo que seria una chica

Parasoul:tendra los genes de nadia?

Squigly:genes?

Filia:no lo sabes?

Squigly:saber que?

Parasoul:de verdad pensaba que lo sabias,nadia es mitad gato

Squigly:de verdad?

Cerebella:si...eso`quiere decir que sera como su madre con el caracter de su padre?

Nadia:eso espero-dijo bajando las escaleras conmigo-

Filia:te sientes bien?

Nadia:si,no te preocupes-dijo sonriendo-

-por cierto porque solo mi caracter?-

Nadia:es obvio,soy mas bella que tu-dijo sonriendo

-tal vez sea bueno que tenga mi caracter-

Nadia:que!?

-na-nada amor espero que tenga todo de ti-un poco asustado-

Filia:pensar que la persona mas poderosa que conocemos es atemorizado por su novia

-n-no le tengo miedo a nadia-

Valentine:claro

-es verdad!,solo no quiero hacerla enojar

Cerebella:porque?

-bueno...cuando eramos ni os solia enojarse con facilidad y no hablaba con nadie por dias-

Parasoul:ya veo

-y por alguna extra a razon todo lo que yo decia parecia molestarle-

Nadia:eramos peque os,ademas solias decir solo estupideces y jamas te callabas

-si,lo siento-

Valentine:por cierto chris

-si?-

Valentine:en todos los encuetros con marie ella te trata muy bien porque?

-b-bueno esque...nos hicimos grandes amigos-

Nadia:es solo eso?

-si,bueno ella ha sido amable conmigo sabiendo que tendra que morir para destruir el skull heart-

Valentine:eso es verdad...

-ademas de no ser por ella no podria enfrentarme al skull heart-

Cerebella:gracias a ella? que es lo que hizo?

-bueno,ella desperto parte de mi poder,eso fue lo que dijo,no puede liberar mas porque mi cuerpo no lo resistira,bueno eso lo dijo hace 2 meses-

Valentine:eso quiere decir que puede liberar mas poder no?-

-no,no puede-

Nadia:porque?

-porque ya lo tengo,el poder lo libere durante al entrenamiento,y si no lo hubiera echo hubiera perdido contra beowulf-

Filia:y como puedes liberar todo tu poder?

-derrotando a las candidatas,pero aun falta encontrar a mas candidatas-

Filia:mas?

-asi es,marie me dijo quienes eran,asique preparense-

Parasoul:para que?

-iremos a una escuela,la escuela a la que filia asistia-

Filia:mi escuela?

Samson:la encontraste muchacho?

-asi es,en la ma ana vi a unas chicas con el mismo uniforme de filia,les pregunte donde estaba la escuela,no queda muy lejos de aqui-

Filia:de verdad?

-asi es,lo que me sorprende,porque cuando te conoci te encontre en la ciudad-

Samson:que hacias en la ciudad de todas formas ni a?

Filia:bueno...pense que en un lugar gigante como la ciudad podria recordar algunas cosas

-bueno,en tu escuela lo mas probable esque recuerdes algunas cosas-

Filia:tienes razon,entonces en marcha

-cambien de opinion,ire solo con filia,ustedes se quedaran aqui-

Valentine:porque?

-cuidaran de nadia-

Nadia:puedo cuidarme sola-dijo mirando a valentine

Valentine:yo cuido personas,no animales

Nadia:que dijiste!?

Valentine:lo que escuchaste-dijo sin mirarla

Nadia:porque tengo que soportar a alguien como tu

-ya ya calmense,valentine te ruego que cuides a nadia ya que parasoul cuidara mas de umbrella-

Valentine:lo hare pero con una condicion

-cual?-pregunte mientras ella se me acercaba

Valentine:bueno...-dijo y despues me susurraba

-que!?-

Valentine:por favor

-por supuesto que no!-

Valentine:vamos...no sabras lo que se siente si no lo haces...

-...maldicion,tu y tus encantos-dije mirando sus pechos-lo hare

Valentine:yay

-bien,me marcho-dije saliendo con filia

Nadia:que fue lo que le pediste?-pregunto luego de minutos de silencio

Valentine:algo

*en la escuela*

Filia:pues si que estaba cerca

-bien entremos-

Directora:puedo ayudarlo?

-eh? pense que tendria que entrar a la escuela eh ir a su oficina-

Directora:bueno pues aqui estoy,que es lo que necesita?

-bueno ami no podria ayudarme mucho pero a ella si-dije jalando a filia

Directora:filia?

Filia:eh? me conoce?

Directora:claro,tu y tus padres vinieron este a o para inscribirte en esta escuela

Filia:padres?

Directora:eh?

-sufre un caso de amnesia,y pense que podria recordar cosas aqui-

Directora:oh...ya veo

Filia:puede llamar a mis padres?

Directora:claro,te an estado buscando durante meses

Filia:gracias

Directora:pueden pasear por toda la escuela,tal vez asi filia recuerde algo

-gracias-

Directora:por cierto,tu quien eres?

-oh losiento,me llamo christian,digame chris-

Directora:un gusto,eres un amigo de filia?

Filia:novio

-eh?-

Directora:oh asique eres el novio de filia?

-...lo soy-

Directora:vaya jamas pense en eso,despues de todo filia tenia un novio cuando asistia a esta escuela

Filia:eh!?

Direcotora:bien,ire a llamar a tus padres-dijo retirandose

-novio?-

Filia:lamento eso...pero jamas pense que ya tenia novio

-da igual,vamos-dije tomandola de la mano-veamos si recuerdas algo

Filia:s-si-respondio sonrojada

Caminamos durante 1 hora viendo toda la escuela,note que todos los chicos miraban a filia sonrojados

-llamas mucho la atencion-

Filia:si pero tu tambien

-eh?-dije mirando a las chicas que me miraban sonrojadas-si nadia estubiera aqui me golpearia

Filia:de verdad?

-si,ella es muy celosa al igual que yo-

Filia:chris...

-si?-

Filia:tu...solo estaras con nadia?

-a que te refieres?-

Filia:bueno...sabes lo que siento,tambien sabes como se sienten las demas pero ati no parece importante

-no es eso...es solo que...amo a nadia desde que era peque o y tambien...-

Filia:tambien?...

-me enamore de ustedes-dije sin mirarla-siempre me importaron sus sentimientos,pero no puedo estar con ustedes,talvez ustedes esten de acuerdo en compartirme por asi decirlo,pero se que nadia no-

Filia:y-ya veo-dijo sonrojada y un poco triste-

Directora:filia ya llame a tus padres-dijo frente a nosotros

Filia:e-eh?

Directora:estan en mi oficina

Filia:gra-gracias-dijo caminando a la oficina

Directora:asique no eres su novio

-...escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educacion-

Directora:lose,pero sabes,ella es una gran chica,deberias hacerla feliz-dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro

-si,lose-dije caminando a la oficina

Directora:je...te la encargo chico

*en la oficina*

-disculpen-dije entrando a la oficina y viendo a los padres de filia abrazando a esta y llorando al igual que ella-je...-

Filia:chris...

?:qu-quien eres chico-pregunto la madre de filia

Filia:el es mi ami-

-sou su novio-dije sorprendiendo a filia y a sus padres

?:n-novio?-dijo el padre de filia

-asi es,eh cuidado de filia durante estos meses-

?:ya veo...gracias

-de nada-le dije-cuidar de ella es una de las mejores cosas que eh echo y una de las que mas eh disfrutado

Filia:je...

?:bueno-dijo la madre limpiandose las lagrimas-debemos irnos

Filia:eh?

?:iremos a casa

-que?-

?:la hemos buscado durante meses,no la dejaremos ir

Filia:p-pero

-losiento,pero no puedo dejar que hagan eso-

?:que?

-amo a filia,no podria soportar estar lejos de ella-

?:losiento chico,pero somos sus padres

-pero-

?:de verdad lo siento ni o-dijo la madre-pero nosotros queremos pasar tiempos con ella

-lo entiendo-dije bajando la mirada-pero me permiten algo?

?:claro-dijo el padre

-me permiten saber los nombres de mis futuros suegros?-

Filia:eh!?

?:claro,mi nombre es Felix

?:y mi nombre ya lo conoces-dijo la madre con una sonrisa-

-de verdad?-

?:asi es,mi nombre es Filia(aqui ustedes deben adivinar quien es la madre y la hija ewe)

Filia:eh?

Felix:claro que te pondriamos el nombre de tu madre,sacaste esos bellos ojos carmesi

Filia:ya veo

Filia:bien,nos marchamos cari o?

Felix:claro,pero antes debes despedirte de tu novio-dijo empujando a filia hacia mi-

Filia:b-bueno...n-nos vemos en una sem-no logro terminar la frase por el beso que le di sorprendiendola-

-te extra are-dije abrazandola y ella me sonreia correspondiendo el abrazo

Filia:yo tambien-dijo con unas lagrimas

-cuando vuelvas,te dare una gran bienvenida-le susurre haciendo que se sonrojara pero el momento fue cortado por mi celular-si?-

Cerebella:chris!?

-eh? cerebella? que sucede?-

Cerebella:hospital...eh...y nadia-decia rapidamente

-hey hey tranquila dime lo que sucedede-

Cerebella:bebe!

-a quien le dices bebe-

Parasoul:dame esto-dijo quitandole el telefono-chris

-parasoul?-

Parasoul:chris nadia esta en el hospital

-eso quiere decir...-dije cortando y corriendo al hospital

Felix:y eso que fue?

Filia:una emegercia,nos vamos mama y papa?

Filia:claro querida-dijo saliendo junto a filia y felix

*hospital*

-NADIA!-grite al entrar

Cerebella:hey calla!

-donde esta!-dije tomandola de los hombros

Cerebella:hey tranquilo,ella esta

Valentine:bien-dijo saliendo de la sala de parto

-valentine?-

Valentine:ella esta bien y tu bebe nacio sin ningun problema

-donde esta nadia?-

Valentine:entra-dijo abriendo la puerta

-gracias valentine-dije besando su mejilla haciendo que se sonrojara y entrando a la sala

Parasoul:no es justo-dijo molesta

Cerebella:bueno yo ya lo eh besado,pero fue hace mucho

Squigly:yo jamas lo eh echo-dijo sonrojoda-

Valentine:ja tal vez ustedes le hayan robado un beso pero ami el me ah besado

Parasoul:pues el se casara conmigo!

Cerebella:no,conmigo!

Squigly:n-no,conmigo!

Valentine:a todo esto...donde esta filia

Cerebella:eh? tienes razon

Squigly:tal vez se haya quedado en la escuela

Parasoul:puede que tengas razon

*sala de parto*

-nadia?-

Nadia:aqui-dijo levantando su brazo mientas que con el otro sostenia al bebe

-nadia...-dije acercandome a ella-ella es...

Nadia:nuestro bebe-dijo con una sonrisa y entregandomela

-hey-dije mirando a la bebe-peque a xiomara-dije con una sonrisa

Nadia:lo recordaste...

-claro-dije mirandola-recuerdas? cuando eramos peque os prometimos llamar asi a nuestro bebe

Nadia:claro que lo recorde,el dia que supe que estaba embarazada

-ya veo-dije mirando a la bebe-eres hermosa al igual que tu madre

Nadia:idiota-dijo con una sonrisa y sonrojada

Hey lamento bastante la tardanza pero tuve muchos problemas en la escuela ademas de seguir castigado ^^U tal vez algunos se pregunten porque ahora escribi "christian"bueno la razon de eso es porque mi nombre se escribe asi solo que antes lo escribia asi "cristian"  
y es porque sinceramente no noto la diferencia muy grande ya que solo es una letra y se pronuncian igual,bueno quitando eso,espero que les guste el cap. de hoy ^^ espero que no tarde mucho en escribir el siguiente ewe,nos leemos en el proximo cap.


End file.
